


i never knew you were the someone waiting for me

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, Mutual Pining, Viktuuri Reverse Bang 2018, but only for a little while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: As long as they have skated together, the ice dancing team Katsuki/Nikiforov has shone on the ice. They are known for their beautiful, passionate performances, as well as their close friendship off the ice, a friendship that Viktor desperately wants to be something more. As love blooms between the two, Yuuri and Viktor share success on the ice, rising to the top of their field. And in their last competitive season, it’s finally time to show their love to the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, here is my fic for the Viktuuri Reverse Bang! I collaborated with the lovely [nikiforoov](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/), whose idea began it all and whose incredible art can be found [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169856125/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice) and [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169857315/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice)! They also made the artwork for the lovely banner below! And a huge thanks to [postingpebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postingpebbles) for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All artwork is used with permission from the artist.

* * *

The first time Viktor noticed Yuuri he was six years old and spinning in circles on the cold, slippery surface of the frozen lake near his home.  

The world whirled around him, frozen and snow-covered trees a white blur broken only by spots of color as other people skated around him. He stopped when he got dizzy, and with the world still swimming Viktor caught sight of Yuuri.  

The younger boy was carefully toddling out onto the ice, face obscured by an enormous scarf that almost reached his unsteady skates, hair covered with a beanie that kept slipping over his eyes, and hand held by an older girl with an amused smirk.  Viktor watched silently, arrested in movement, as the girl let go of the boy’s hand and he slid away with a little yelp, getting five feet, ten, before slipping and falling on his back. The girl laughed and said something in a different language, skating forward and heaving the boy up by his armpits.  For the first time Viktor noticed his mittens as the boy waved his hands in the air, mittens with little poodles on each palm, and his heart melted a little.

Almost unconsciously he slid a little closer, watching as the boy pushed away from his sister again, this time sliding a little further and managing to keep his balance even over a rough patch of ice.  For some reason Viktor almost wanted to go over, to take his hand and ask him if he wanted to skate together, but he held himself back, turning on his heel and pushing himself into a small, slightly wobbly spin.

He had his face turned up to the sky, eyes closed as he drank in the sun, when another person crashed into him from behind and they both tumbled to the ice.

“Ah! I am so sorry!” the other little boy said in clumsy Russian as soon as Viktor was looking at him. His scarf had slipped off his face, revealing pudgy cheeks and deep brown eyes.

Viktor smiled, getting to his feet and offering him a hand. “What’s your name?” he asked. “I’m Viktor.”

The boy smiled a little nervously. “My name is Yuuri,” he said, eyes wide.

Viktor smiled kindly.  “How old are you, Yuuri?” he asked, rolling the name over his tongue to try it out.

Yuuri’s cheeks were red when he pulled his scarf back over his mouth before saying in a muffled voice, “I am five years old.”

Viktor grinned in delight. “I’m six!” he said happily, squeezing Yuuri’s small hand in his. “Do you want to be friends?”

Yuuri blinked up at him as if he was surprised to find someone who wanted to be friends with him, and then nodded slowly.  “Friends.”

Viktor’s grin grew, and he spun in circles, accidentally pulling Yuuri with him. “Come and skate with me!” he said excitedly, and Yuuri giggled before letting Viktor pull him out further on the ice. The younger boy was a little unsteady, and leaned heavily on Viktor a few times before he got his balance.

“You’re good at ice skating!” Viktor said with a smile.

Yuuri blinked, paused like he was translating in his head, and then cautiously smiled back.  “It is my first time,” he admitted. “Mari-neechan likes skating.”

“Who is Marinichan?” Viktor asked, slurring the word.

Yuuri laughed softly, one mittened hand coming up to cover his mouth. “My sister,” he said, and flopped one arm in the direction of the older girl who had come with him, who was now happily skating figure eights and talking to a woman on the side of the pond.

Viktor smiled. “I’ll race you to the other end of the pond,” he offered, and Yuuri’s eyes brightened.  

“Yes,” he said, and then clumsily pushed himself away from Viktor to give himself a head start.

“Hey!” Viktor laughed, stumbling over his own feet a bit in his rush to catch up. “Wait for me!”

He trailed Yuuri, who was surprisingly fast for an unsteady beginner, and went just a little bit slower to let Yuuri stay ahead. They got to the end of the pond at the same time, both a giggling mess, and Viktor had to grab Yuuri’s hand to stop him from tripping over a small heap of snow that had fallen from the trees above.  

“Good race!” Viktor said with a wide, heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri nodded in agreement, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled, his scarf falling off his face. “Next time-” the little boy puffed, and Viktor waited for him to catch his breath. Yuuri straightened his spine, met Viktor’s eyes, and then said with a grave weight unusual of his age, “Next time, don’t let me win. I want a _real_ race.”

Viktor blinked in surprise, and then a slow smile spread across his face. “A challenge?” he repeated. “Alright. I’ll race you again.”  

He pushed away from the edge of the pond and set off, Yuuri stumbling behind him. When Viktor reached the other end of the pond, putting down both hands to stop himself from moving, Yuuri was several feet behind him. Viktor waited with a smile for his new friend to catch up, and was rewarded with a tiny smile in return.

“Fair?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri nodded even as he doubled over, panting.

“You are fast,” he said when he got his breath back.

Viktor grinned at him. “Thank you!” he chirped happily. “So are you.”

He offered Yuuri a hand, and after a moment of hesitation Yuuri took it, letting Viktor pull him up straight.  Viktor chewed on his lip for a moment, and then leaned in close and whispered, “I want to be an ice skater when I’m older!”

Yuuri’s eyes grew impossibly huge. “Really?” he gasped, and then grinned wide enough that Viktor could see one of his front teeth was missing. “That is fun! I want to try too!”

Viktor smiled back at his new friend. “We should do it together!” he exclaimed and dug one blade of his skate into the ice before grabbing both of Yuuri’s hands and whirling them into a clumsy spin. Yuuri laughed out loud, the sound bright and happy, gripping Viktor’s fingers. The world spun around them until they were both too dizzy to bear it, and collapsed in a heap to the ice.  

“That was fun!” Yuuri exclaimed, cheeks red and eyes bright. “It’s almost like flying!”

“I watch ice skating with my mama and papa sometimes,” Viktor said with the wisdom of a six-year-old. “I’ve seen the big ice skaters. They really _can_ fly.”  

Yuuri’s eyes widened dramatically.  “Really?” he gasped, awed.

Viktor nodded seriously.  “Really.” He leaned in closer, and admitted in a hushed voice, “I’m going to be like them one day.  I’m going to fly on the ice as well.”

Yuuri blinked up at him, and then said shyly, “I would like to do that too.  I want to know how to fly.”

Viktor grinned, and then gave his new friend an impulsive hug. “We can do it together!” he exclaimed as soon as the idea popped into his head.  

Yuuri nodded vehemently. “That would be fun,” he said.

Viktor took his hands, smiling down at the little sewn on poodles. “We’ll be the best ice skaters in the whole world!” he exclaimed, and was utterly delighted to see the happiness with which Yuuri smiled.  

“We will,” the other boy agreed seriously, despite his smile. “We will.”

***

The second time Viktor noticed Yuuri he was seven years old and sitting on a cold park bench outside the indoor rink in St. Petersburg, waiting for someone to unlock the doors so he could go in.  

By that time his adventure on the frozen lake with the small, red-cheeked, bright-eyed boy was nothing but a distant memory, recalled only in the most nostalgic moments, but his love of ice skating hadn’t waned at all.  He had started taking lessons at the local ice rink, and even his teacher had said that he was uncommonly good for a child his age.

Because of his skill his parents let him take longer lessons and go to the rink on the weekends without supervision, assuming that there would be plenty of adults to keep an eye on him while he honed his skills.  Which was usually the case. But today his teacher was late, and the rink was still locked and Viktor was sitting outside and waiting, feeling a little more abandoned with every moment.

He kept his eyes lowered so as not to attract any more attention than necessary, twisting a strand of silver hair around his fingertip over and over again as he studied his sneakers, white against the grey of the sidewalk.  He didn’t look up when two people walked past him, not until he heard someone try the door of the rink and then a soft conversation in a language he didn’t understand.

Viktor looked up curiously to see a little boy and a woman standing by the door, the woman trying the knob again. The little boy at her side clung to her hand, eyes wide behind the glasses that were sliding down his nose, slightly pudgy cheeks flushed with cold, gripping a bag in one fist.  

“The rink isn’t open yet,” Viktor called, and the two turned their attention to him.

“Do you know when it opens?” the woman asked, gently leading the boy in Viktor’s direction.

Viktor shrugged, looking up at the sky. It was early, earlier than normal, he knew that. The sun was just peeking above the horizon. But there was usually at least one person to open the rink in the morning. “I don’t know,” he admitted, absently putting the ends of a strand of hair in his mouth despite the fact that his mother had scolded him for doing just that when he had left the house.

 The little boy tugged at the woman’s hand, and said something in a soft voice, blinking up at her. The woman answered with a smile as Viktor squinted at them, something itching at his memory. He could have sworn…

“Yuuri?” Viktor said hesitantly, and the other two both looked at him.

The boy blinked at him, and then said quietly, “How do you know my name?” And then his eyes widened with recognition, and he let go of the woman’s hand to take a step forward. “Viktor?” he said hesitantly, and Viktor smiled. Yuuri’s accent was less pronounced than it had been a year ago, but Viktor decided it was a little cute how Yuuri almost added another syllable to his name.  

“It is you!” Viktor gasped, jumping to his feet in excitement. “You’re still skating?”

“Yuuri, do you know him?” the woman asked, looking a little concerned.

Yuuri nodded. “I told you about him,” he said shyly, looking down. “At the skating pond? The ice skater.”

Viktor waved, giving them both a wide smile. “Hello!”

The woman gave him a kind smile. “It’s nice to meet you. Viktor, was it? Yuuri was talking about you for a week after getting back from skating, he wanted to go back every day but he couldn’t find you again.”

“Mama!” Yuuri complained, looking a little embarrassed. Yuuri’s mother chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m here to ice skate,” Viktor said, and then added proudly, “I’m taking lessons now!”

“I want to,” Yuuri said, and then blushed.  

Viktor beamed, barely restraining himself from enveloping the younger boy in a hug. “That’s great! We can skate together again!” He cast a glance to the doors of the rink again, and added, “If we ever get inside, that is.”

Yuuri giggled a little, and then covered his mouth.

“Are your parents here, Viktor?” Yuuri’s mother asked, and Viktor shook his head.

“I only live a bit away, they let me walk,” he said.

Yuuri’s mother frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get any words out the jangle of keys distracted them. Viktor whirled around to see a man in a trench coat opening the doors to the rink, head bowed and a scowl on his face.

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, slinging his skate bag over his shoulder before reaching out and grabbing Yuuri’s hand.  “Come on!”

Yuuri yelped, but let Viktor drag him towards the door where they stopped just short of the man unlocking the rink. “Can we skate?” Viktor asked immediately, looking up hopefully.

The man looked down at them as if he had never seen a child before, and said, “It’s not open skate right now.”

“We’re taking lessons,” Viktor told him seriously, and Yuuri nodded in shy agreement.

The man eyed them, still scowling, and then grunted. “I suppose so,” he grumbled, opening the door. Viktor darted in before anyone could stop him, still holding Yuuri’s hand, and the man followed with Yuuri’s mother at his heels. Once they were in the lobby of the rink the man eyed Viktor and Yuuri, gaze sharp. “Are you two pair skaters or ice dancers?” he asked, attention lingering on their clasped hands.  

Viktor blinked, opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then looked at Yuuri for help. The younger boy stared back at him wide-eyed, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose again. “Um, ice dancers!” Viktor blurted before he could think about it, and then cringed. He had no idea if Yuuri would want to skate with him or not, or even if he wanted to be a single skater. And then to his relief Yuuri squeezed his fingers slightly, and nodded in support.

The man made a doubtful sound. “You said you take lessons?” he said. “Who’s your teacher?”

Viktor told him, hoping that his teacher wouldn’t mind if he included Yuuri in their lessons.

The man nodded slowly, eyes narrowed. “I didn’t know she offered lessons for ice dancers,” he said suspiciously.

Viktor froze, but he had already committed himself and Yuuri to the lie.  “Um, Miss Baranovskaya is branching out?” he squeaked.

The man’s lips twitched. “If you say so,” he replied.

Viktor glanced sideways at Yuuri, who gave him a small, nervous smile.

“Why don’t you show me?” the man asked, giving them a slightly suspicious look over.

Viktor swallowed. “Show… you?”

The man crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at them from under the brim of his hat. “I’m a coach at this rink as well,” he said sternly. “Why don’t you show me your ice dance?”

“We, um… don’t have one?” Viktor squeaked, trying to think of a good way to backpedal.

Yuuri gently squeezed Viktor’s sweaty palm in his, and then said quietly, “We can show you. Right, Viktor?”

Viktor blinked dumbly at his new friend, and then to his surprise Yuuri winked at him, much bolder than Viktor had expected. “Uh… yeah!” Viktor exclaimed, turning his attention back to the coach standing in front of them.  

The man nodded, gesturing to the rink doors. “Go ahead, then.”

Viktor bit his lip, took a deep breath, and then straightened his spine. “Alright.”

Yuuri said something to his mother in a different language before following Viktor and the coach into the main part of the ice rink. “Do you have skates?” Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear once they were inside and he had set his bag down by the rink, and to his relief the younger boy nodded.

“In here,” he whispered, lifting the bag he was still holding, and Viktor smiled a little nervously.

“I’m sorry for getting you into this,” he said quietly, trying not to attract the attention of the skating coach.

To his surprise, Yuuri giggled. “You didn’t get me into anything,” he whispered back, and then pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before saying a little shyly, “I don’t know what we’re going to do, though.”

Viktor smiled sheepishly. “We can make things up?” he suggested, and Yuuri gave him a bright grin.  

“I like that idea,” he said, and bent over to unzip his own bag, pulling out a pair of skates.

Viktor smiled to himself and sat down to take out and pull on his own skates. When he looked up again Yuuri was struggling to tie his boots, tongue caught between his teeth. Viktor gently nudged his new friend, and smiled. Blushing, Yuuri let Viktor tie his skates before they both got to their feet.

“Go ahead,” the coach grumbled. Yuuri glanced unsurely at his mother, who had followed them into the rink and was watching with a small, amused smile on her lips, and then led Viktor out onto the ice.

“Make it up, make it up,” Viktor heard him whisper, and then the younger boy grabbed both of his hands before they were spinning in circles. Viktor laughed out loud before letting go of one of Yuuri’s hands, trying to twirl him around like the ice dancers he had seen on TV. Yuuri fell over, sliding a few feet and giggling before getting back up. Viktor jumped a little waltz jump before skating back towards Yuuri, heaving him up and spinning them both in circles again before they fell over in a hysterical pile, their attempts at dancing mostly forgotten.  

“Well, it’s a start,” the old coach grumbled, crossing his arms. “You’re seriously ice dance partners?”

Viktor opened his mouth to answer, and then looked at Yuuri. The younger boy blushed and grinned, reaching out to grab Viktor’s hand again. “Well, I was going to take lessons anyway,” he murmured, and Viktor grinned.

“Yep!” he chirped, beaming up at the coach.

At his side, Yuuri laughed a little, the sound bright and happy, and Viktor decided that this, _this moment_ , was definitely something he wanted to keep.

***

The third time Viktor noticed Yuuri, as if for the first time, he was twenty years old and just realizing that over the course of more than twelve years, he had fallen head over heels for his best friend and ice dance partner.  

And in that time, Viktor could only hope that Yuuri had fallen for him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I'm planning on posting the next chapter of this fic later today. Until then, I hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment/talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and please send Alli some love [here](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/), they deserve it for all their hard work! Have a lovely day, dear reader!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love on the first chapter of this fic! Again, [Alli's](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/) amazing art can be found [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169856125/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice) and [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169857315/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice)! And a ton of thanks to [postingpebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postingpebbles) for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All artwork is used with permission from the artist.

“Vitya, if you’re going to be skating like that, you and Yuuri don’t stand a chance,” Lilia Baranovskaya said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.  

Viktor skidded to a halt, almost knocking into his partner, and said breathlessly, “I don’t think it was too bad.”

He glanced at Yuuri for confirmation, but his best friend only shrugged and grimaced.  Viktor sighed, pushing his bangs out of his face. They were getting long again; before he knew it someone would have to cut them for him.

Yuuri spun in place before skating a slow circle around him. “I don’t know, Vitya,” he said teasingly, skating close enough that Viktor could feel his partner’s warm breath on his shoulder, “Maybe you need to come to practice earlier.”  

Viktor gasped dramatically, pressing a hand to his chest. Yuuri, despite not being an early riser, was always at practice before him, but Viktor was quite unwilling to give up those last few minutes in bed. “Yuuri,” he whined. “Don’t be mean.”

Yuuri laughed, pushing his hair out of his eyes and squinting slightly. After breaking the frames of his glasses a month before while trying to spin, he had taken to leaving them to the side during practice.  

“Go again,” Lilia ordered, waving a hand before checking the time. “I have dance lessons to teach in half an hour.” Viktor winced as he took his starting position again, back to Yuuri.

The day when he and Yuuri had first become “ice dance partners” a year ago, it had only taken another twenty minutes before Lilia Baranovskaya had arrived to disprove that they were both her students. Viktor still hadn’t completely gotten over the embarrassment of lying to his coach’s husband about being her pupils, although Yakov hadn’t ever seemed to mind.  Lilia had agreed, after no small amount of begging, to coach Viktor and Yuuri in ice dancing, at least until they had surpassed her abilities. Which, at the rate Viktor seemed to be going, would be quite a while.

Viktor exhaled slowly, waiting until he heard Yuuri get into position, and then almost in unison they moved to begin their dance. It was smooth, at first- they circled around each other, Viktor counting the rhythm of their music in his head against the silence of the rink, but when Viktor went to reach out and pull Yuuri closer to him so they could spin his hands slipped and he tumbled over his skates, almost tripping Yuuri in the process.  

Lilia sighed loudly, her disapproval clear, but Yuuri just smiled. “Again?”

Viktor took a deep breath, trying to quell his frustration. He and Yuuri had their first competition in a little less than two weeks, a local novice competition for other pairs of their age group, and although they had the rest of their program fairly clean Viktor _kept messing up_ .  

Yuuri skated a little closer, dark eyes fixed on Viktor.  “Come on, let’s try it again,” he said quietly.

Viktor bit his lip and then straightened again, blowing an annoyed puff of air up at his bangs.  He nodded, and Yuuri gave him a reassuring smile before they took their positions again. Viktor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus. He knew that he would be able to do it.  He _had_ to be able to complete their routine, so he didn’t let Yuuri down.  

Viktor and Yuuri started to skate almost in unison again, Viktor concentrating harder than he ever had.  Yuuri neared him, Viktor reached for him, and this time his hands didn’t slip. “Yes!” Yuuri cheered as they carefully, slowly spun, and as soon as they finished the element hugged Viktor.  

Viktor grinned widely, hugging his friend back. “Sorry it took so long to get,” he said sheepishly, but Yuuri just grinned.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said. “Maybe we can do well in our competition, Viktor!”  

Viktor smiled cautiously back, and hugged his friend again. “I hope so,” he replied. “I don’t want to let you down.”

***

The day of Viktor and Yuuri’s first competition as ice dancing partners dawned cold and bright, and Viktor was up with the sun. He had slept over at Yuuri’s house for the night, and was the first to wake up the next morning, still sprawled out on his pallet on Yuuri’s bedroom floor.  His friend slumbered on the bed looming over him, hair rumpled in sleep and a small puddle of drool by his open mouth.

Viktor smiled slightly, but left the bedroom quietly to let Yuuri get as much sleep as he would need, wandering out into the main part of the Katsukis’ house. Hiroko was already up and in the kitchen, making tea, when Viktor came in rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  

“Good morning, Viktor,” Hiroko said kindly, her Japanese accent softening the Russian words. “Did you sleep well?”

Viktor took a seat at the table, pushing his bangs out of his face, slightly greasy with sleep. “I slept well, thank you,” he replied, and then cleared his throat before adding in a softer voice, “Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs. Katsuki.”

Hiroko smiled kindly. “I know how busy your parents are,” she replied.  “It’s no trouble, I promise. Yuuri seems to really like having you stay over.” Viktor smiled at that. “Do you think you’re ready for your competition today?” Hiroko asked.

Viktor shrugged, sticking a strand of his hair in his mouth until Hiroko gave him a stern look. “I hope so,” he replied. “I don’t want to let Yuuri down.”

“You won’t,” Hiroko said comfortingly, joining him at the table. For some reason, Viktor’s heart swelled with affection for his friend’s mother.  “You have one of the best coaches in the country for ice dancing, yes?” Hiroko said, and Viktor shrugged. Lilia was good, but she was primarily a dance coach. “I know how hard you’ve been practicing,” Hiroko said. “You and Yuuri both. Whatever happens, you should be proud of yourselves for even competing.”

Viktor nodded, smiling slightly. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Hiroko patted him on the head, a motherly gesture that made his heart ache, before getting to her feet again.  “Would you go wake Yuuri up, dear?” she asked.

Viktor jumped to his feet. “Of course!” He ran barefooted back down the short hall to Yuuri’s bedroom, making sure to quiet down when he reached the door so he wouldn’t startle Yuuri. When he entered the room, however, he was a little surprised to find his friend already sitting up in bed, blinking blearily from behind his glasses.

“Hi, Viktor,” Yuuri said, his words a little slurred with drowsiness.

Viktor beamed at him. “Yuuri!” he exclaimed.  “You’re awake!”

Yuuri rubbed two hands over his face, pushing his glasses up his forehead. “Yeah.”

“Are you excited for our competition?” Viktor asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, unable to contain his excitement now that Yuuri was awake. Every moment that passed was another moment closer to when he and Yuuri would get to show the world how hard they had worked, and Viktor’s nervousness was quickly turning to excitement. He couldn’t _wait_ to compete.

Yuuri swallowed hard, and nodded a little uncertainly.  “Yes, I am… excited,” he replied hesitantly, and then threw off the covers and slid out of bed. “Why are you up so early, Viktor?”

Viktor smiled at him. “I’m just so excited,” he replied, and hugged both arms around himself. “And a little nervous, but mostly excited. I can’t wait, now that you’re awake!”

Yuuri took another deep, bracing breath, and then nodded in reluctant agreement. “Yes,” he said a bit stiffly. “I’m looking forward to our competition.”

Viktor frowned at him. “You don’t sound very excited,” he said accusingly.  “Do you not want to compete anymore?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened behind his glasses, and he urgently waved his hands in front of him. “No, no, no!” he exclaimed desperately. “I’m just scared of messing up.”

Viktor smiled at his friend, and then hugged him enthusiastically. “We won’t mess up,” he promised, and the repeated what Hiroko had told him. “And however we do, we should be proud of everything we’ve done.”

Yuuri gave him another smile, and this one seemed a little less false. “Thanks, Vitya,” he said. “I hope so.”

Viktor let go of his friend, but grabbed his hand.  “Do you want to eat anything?” he asked. “Lilia might be mad at us if we don’t eat breakfast before our competition.”

Yuuri shuddered slightly at the thought of Lilia’s wrath, and then looked down pensively. “I hope I’m not too scared to eat,” he whispered.

Viktor gently tugged at his hand, leading his friend into the kitchen, both boys still clad in their pajamas. “Just try, OK?” he said as they entered, frowning slightly. “I don’t want you to get hungry at the competition.”

“Yes, listen to your friend,” Hiroko said with a laugh. At the stove where he was cooking something, Toshiya nodded in agreement before adding something in Japanese.  Yuuri mumbled something in reply before letting go of Viktor’s sweaty palm and sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

“Mama,” he said, switching back to Russian, “Are we taking Viktor to the competition?”

Hiroko nodded, glancing cautiously in Viktor’s direction. “Yes, dear, we are,” she replied. “Viktor, do you know if your parents will be able to make it?”

Viktor swallowed before looking down, twisting the hem of his sleep shirt around one finger. “I don’t think so,” he replied.

“Then we’ll have to cheer twice as loud,” Toshiya said, and Viktor couldn’t hide a smile at that.

“Yuuri said you have a banner?” he said hopefully, looking up at the Katsukis with wide eyes.  

Hiroko nodded. “Mari made one,” she said. “Cheering the both of you on.”

Viktor’s smile widened. “Thank you,” he said gratefully.

“Come eat, Viktor,” Yuuri said, kicking the chair next to him in the leg. “If I have to eat, so do you.”

Viktor smirked at his friend and scrambled up into the chair next to him. Once they were both seated, Toshiya gave them both rice, miso soup, and an egg. Viktor studied it curiously, and then asked Yuuri out of the corner of his mouth, “Yuuri, is it good?”

Yuuri, already half done with his rice, nodded. Viktor cautiously sipped at a spoonful of warm soup, and then grinned before digging in. “Vkusno!”

Hiroko and Toshiya sat at the table as well with their own breakfasts, and a few minutes later Mari wandered in, already dressed, and helped herself as well.  As he ate his rice, Viktor marveled at the scene around him, the warm kitchen filled with light and the smell of good food, the quiet conversation around him as Mari teased her brother in Japanese while Hiroko and Toshiya conferred in soft voices. Viktor hadn’t ever eaten breakfast with his family like this, with everyone together in one place and paying attention to each other. It was really nice.

The two boys ate their breakfast quickly before heading off to get dressed. Time seemed to slip away faster than Viktor could count, much to his excitement, and before he could believe it he and Yuuri were outside the rink where their competition would take place, Yuuri’s family behind them.

“Are you ready?” Viktor asked excitedly, squeezing Yuuri’s fingers tightly. Yuuri nodded, looking a little queasy, but they went inside anyway.  It didn’t take long to find Lilia; their coach was waiting just inside the door of the rink, arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. Viktor beamed up at her, exhilaration coursing through his veins. At his side, Yuuri looked a little green.

“Are you two both ready to go?” Lilia asked, and Viktor nodded. He unzipped his jacket a little bit to show her the top of his costume, and Lilia nodded in grudging approval. “You’re the fourth team to skate,” she said. “And because this is a local competition, they’re doing singles first, so you’ll have to wait a while.”

“We can watch, right?” Viktor said excitedly, tugging at Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri nodded, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “No more time for practice, I guess,” he mumbled, and then added something else under his breath in Japanese.

Lilia heard him, and said, “The time for practice is over for now, Katsuki.  You and Viktor have been practicing this dance for months. You’re as ready as you’re going to be.”

Viktor grinned. That was as close to high praise as Lilia got, he knew that from experience. Yuuri nodded seriously, but his round face still looked a little pale. “Come on, Yuuri, we can watch the single skaters together,” Viktor said encouragingly. He was only a year older than Yuuri, so obviously he had to do his duty as the older friend to make sure Yuuri was happy. That was _definitely_ how things worked.  

Yuuri gently squeezed his hand back, and then nodded a little shyly.  “OK. Where can we sit?”

“There are some seats blocked out for competitors in later competitions,” Lilia told them.  “You may sit there if you like.”

Yuuri looked up at his parents with large eyes. “Can you sit with us?” he asked, his voice a little shaky.  

Hiroko smiled gently. “I’m sorry, Yuuri, we have our own seats in the section for the fans,” she replied. “But Viktor will be there with you.”  

Viktor, with the great wisdom of an eight-year-old, said, “Don’t worry, I can protect him from the zamboni.”

Yuuri blinked, as if that specific threat hadn’t even occurred to him.  Lilia lightly cuffed Viktor on the back of the head, more like a tap than anything. “I’ll show you to your seats,” she said severely, but Viktor thought he caught the hint of a smile.  Yuuri hugged both his parents, and then his sister.

“Thank you for coming to support me,” he said softly, cheeks flushed.

Hiroko smiled down at him, and then turned her smile on Viktor.  “Of course. I’m so proud of you both.”

Viktor smiled brightly. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, and then grabbed Yuuri’s arm. “Come on, Yuuri! Let’s go find seats!”

Yuuri let himself be led away from his family with little protest, and they followed Lilia into the seating area of the rink.  Viktor gazed down at the ice, thinking hard. It actually looked a little smaller than the rink he and Yuuri trained at, the ice a little more scuffed, the walls a bit closer in, and the ceiling a bit lower. It would be odd, but of course, they skated at one of the best rinks in the country. Not everyone was as lucky as they were.  

Lilia stopped rather abruptly, and only a quick haul back by Yuuri prevented Viktor from bumping into her. “Here are your seats,” Lilia said, gesturing to two seats next to each other about halfway up one seating area. In the third seat from the aisle, next to where one of them would be sitting, a young boy about Yuuri’s age was huddled next to a middle-aged man.  

“Can I trust you to stay here for a moment while I go find Yakov?” Lilia asked, and Viktor nodded.

“Don’t worry, we won’t go anywhere,” he said happily, and Yuuri nodded.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t wander off,” Yuuri said quietly, and Viktor glared at him, insulted.

“Rude!”

Yuuri giggled, the most at ease he had looked all morning, and Viktor decided that if it took teasing Viktor to make Yuuri less nervous, he would let his friend poke fun at him for the rest of his life.  

Lilia studied them both critically for a moment, and then nodded. “Do _not_ move,” she ordered, and then left them.  

“So,” Viktor said to Yuuri as soon as she was out of earshot, eyes sparkling.  “Wanna explore?”

Yuuri stared at him, aghast, until Viktor laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m just kidding,” he said.  “Which seat do you want?”

Yuuri gestured him into their row, and then sat down next to him. Viktor immediately turned to the boy on his other side and said cheerfully, “Hello!”  

The boy slowly turned to look at Viktor, blinking slowly, like he was shocked that Viktor had actually spoken to him. “Hi,” he said cautiously.

Viktor gave him a bright smile. “Are you here to skate?”  

The boy blinked slowly, and then nodded. “I’m a singles skater,” he replied. “Are you?”

Viktor shook his head, and slung an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri let out a little _eep_ even as Viktor said, “We’re ice dancers!”

The boy stared curiously at them, head slightly cocked.  “Ice dancers?” he said uncertainly. “Don’t you have to be a boy and a girl to do that?”

Viktor shook his head.  “Technically, no,” he replied, parroting what Lilia had told him and Yuuri almost a year ago. “Most ice dancing teams are a boy and a girl, but it’s definitely not against the rules to have two boys, two girls, or people with other genders.  It’s just a little bit less common.”

The other boy nodded. “I’m Georgi,” he said.

Viktor nodded back. “I’m Viktor, and this is Yuuri,” he said. Yuuri waved weakly.

Georgi nodded politely and then looked down, fiddling with his fingers. Viktor opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again.  He wanted to talk to Georgi, to make a new friend, but he wasn’t quite sure how to go about doing it. Yuuri had been surprisingly easy to befriend, despite his shyness, his glass heart worn on his sleeve.

Georgi looked up abruptly, and said, “I want to be a competitive figure skater. With a coach. Do you?”

Viktor smiled, and gestured to himself and Yuuri.  “We have a coach, actually. She’s not very nice sometimes, but she’s good.”

“She’s not so bad,” Yuuri said softly.

Viktor smiled teasingly at his friend. “She likes you better because you’re better at ballet,” he said.

The corners of Yuuri’s mouth twitched up into a tiny smile. “Maybe.”

“Do you want to skate competitively, then?” Georgi asked.

Viktor pursed his lips thoughtfully.  “I don’t know,” he answered honestly, and then turned to Yuuri for consultation. “Do we want to skate competitively?”

Yuuri blinked owlishly, his eyes large behind his glasses. “I… I don’t know?” he said uncertainly. “Is… is that an option?”

Viktor shrugged, and then nudged his friend’s leg with his knee. “We probably don’t have to know now,” he said. Yuuri worried his lower lip between his teeth, brow furrowed, but didn’t say anything more as he stared down at his worn, beaten up sneakers.  

Viktor turned back to Georgi and asked, “How come you want to skate competitively?” he asked.

An almost hungry light sparked in Georgi’s eyes, odd for a seven-year-old, and he said seriously, “I want to win.”

“Well, so do we,” Viktor said with a smile, leaning against Yuuri a little.

Georgi opened his mouth to add something, but before he could speak the man by his side, who had been ignoring them thus far, clapped a hand on Georgi’s shoulder and interrupted. “We need to go, Gosha, if you’re going to be ready in time,” he said.  

Georgi nodded resolutely, and got to his feet. “Good luck in your own event,” he said gravely. He and the older man squeezed past Yuuri and Viktor, leaving them alone.

“He’s nice,” Viktor said.

Yuuri just shrugged, looking queasy and upset again. Viktor swallowed, pushed his hair out of his face, and then said quietly, “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri looked at him, his eyes brimming with tears. “Viktor,” he said, and then cut himself off with a muffled sob.

Viktor stared at him, helpless to stop the trickle of tears running down Yuuri’s cheeks.  “What’s wrong?” he said dumbly. “Yuuri, why are you crying? Did you get hurt?”

Yuuri sniffled, trying valiantly to stop his tears. “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he said, and then slipped into a babble of Japanese.

Viktor blinked, licked his dry lips, and then said, “What should I do, hug you or something?” Yuuri shied away a little as if that idea made him uncomfortable, and Viktor nodded in understanding.

“I don’t know if I want to do this forever,” Yuuri finally whispered when his tears had slowed. “But you’re my best friend and I don’t want you to hate me because we’re a team, and if I don’t want to skate when I’m a grown up then you’ll have to find a new partner and then you’ll hate me and I don’t want you to hate me-”

Despite what Yuuri had said, Viktor swept his friend into a hug, patting him on the head a little awkwardly. “I don’t hate you, Yuuri,” he said. “You’re my friend. It’s OK if you don’t want to skate as a grown up, right now it’s just fun. Right?”

Yuuri took a deep, shuddering breath, looking more in control of his emotions again. Slowly, his arms came up and he gave Viktor a light hug back. Viktor clung to his friend, and then whispered, “Do you feel better?”

Yuuri laughed wetly. “Uh huh.”

Viktor let go, and said seriously, “Yuuri, are you scared?”

Yuuri froze at that, and then slowly looked at him. There was a small smear from his tears on the lens of one of his glasses, distorting his pupil. “Scared,” Yuuri repeated in a whisper, his voice still a little muffled and choked up.  “I’m really scared.”

Viktor took a deep breath. “Then I’ll just have to keep hugging you until you get some of my excitement,” he said, clinging to Yuuri again and leaning his head on his friend’s shoulder. Yuuri chuckled again but patiently let Viktor hug him until Lilia came back to their seats with Yakov.

“What happened?” Lilia asked disapprovingly, notice the tear streaks on Yuuri’s cheeks and the childlike concern that creased Viktor’s brow.

“I’m OK, ’s fine,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Come on, Katsuki, stand up,” Yakov said gruffly. “I’ll take you to the bathroom so you can wash your face.”

Yuuri got to his feet, briefly struggling to stand with Viktor still hanging onto his arm like a limpet until Lilia gave him a sharp look, and then left. Viktor was jittery until Yuuri came back, driving the normally cool Lilia up the wall, and as soon as he spotted Yuuri come back into the main part of the rink he jumped out of his seat and ran down the stairs to meet his friend.  

Yuuri let out a little _oof_ when Viktor latched onto him again, and Yakov gave them a patiently amused look before continuing up the stairs to where Lilia was waiting with her arms crossed and a tiny smile on her face.  

“Viktor,” Yuuri said with a small laugh. “Why are you hugging me again?”

“I hate when you cry,” Viktor told him, letting him go and stepping back again. “I don’t want you to be sad.”

Yuuri smiled a little weakly at him.  His face had been washed, and his bangs slicked out of his eyes, which only made his face look a little rounder. “Thank you, Viktor,” he said shyly, and Viktor beamed at him.

“Do you want to sit back down?” he asked. “I’m excited to see the competition!”  

Yuuri’s smile widened a little at that, and he let Viktor drag him back up to their seats, giggling a little at Viktor’s excitement. They got back to their seats just as the announcement came for the first male single skater, the words ringing through the air around them as the boy took the ice.  

Viktor watched skater after skater with bated breath, yelling in delight when they jumped a little or spun, clinging to Yuuri’s hand when they fell or made mistakes, and every single time jumping to his feet and clapping wildly at the end of the performance. The first part of the competition passed quickly, and then the second, and then pairs, and before Viktor knew it he and Yuuri were being hurried down to their places by Yakov and Lilia.  

“I should have made you leave before the end of the pairs’ programs,” Lilia grumbled, even though it hadn’t taken much begging from Viktor to convince her to let them watch the last programs. “Now you’re going to be late to your own short dance.” Yuuri clung to Viktor’s hand, his palm sweaty as they made their way to where they could get ready.

“You’re lucky the ice had to be resurfaced,” Lilia muttered as they found their assigned location to get ready.  

Yuuri sat down on the floor and immediately started putting on his skates, very carefully tying the laces with his tongue caught between his teeth. Viktor pulled on his own ice skates before shrugging off his jacket, leaving it on the floor by his shoes. Lilia gave him a vaguely disapproving look, and Viktor grumbled as he folded his jacket up and placed it on top of his street shoes. Yuuri carefully placed his glasses in his pocket before pulling his jacket off as well, revealing his costume, and Viktor grinned unconsciously.  He and Yuuri had had a little bit of input on their costumes, and Viktor was really happy with how they had turned out. Their costumes hadn’t been very expensive, young as they were, but the fact that he and Yuuri had been allowed to decide the colors completely made up for it. Together they had decided on dark pants and matching shirts, Yuuri’s a light blue and Viktor’s the same color, but with a slightly greener hue.

Yuuri tugged a little anxiously at the hem of his shirt, his hands shaking. When Viktor put an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders to hug him again, he noticed that his friend's entire body was trembling, terrified.  

“Yuuri?” Viktor said uncertainly. Yuuri looked like he was trying very hard not to cry again, and Viktor squeezed him a little tighter.

“I’m so nervous,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor smiled at him. “I am, too,” he admitted, his heart beating a tattoo in his throat. “I didn’t think it would be like this.”

Yuuri looked around them, at the people seated waiting for their group to perform, and the cold expanse of ice in front of them. “Maybe we can pretend it’s like practice?” Viktor suggested.

“There aren't this many people who watch us practice,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor shrugged at that. “That’s true,” he admitted. “But remember sometimes the older skaters watch us when we’re practicing?  It’s like that, except with a few more people.”

Yuuri smiled slightly at that. “I don’t know if that’s exactly right, Viktor,” he teased.

Viktor gave him one last hug before letting go again. “And hey,” he exclaimed. “We get to watch the other ice dancers up close!”

Yuuri laughed at that, and Viktor grinned in victory. “See, it’s going to be OK,” he promised. “We’ve been practicing this for so long, Yuuri. We could do this in our sleep.”

Yuuri smiled slightly, a teasing glitter in his eyes. “Except for that spin, of course,” he said. “Although _I’ve_ never had a problem with that.”  

Viktor clutched at his chest as if wounded, dramatically flopping against Yuuri’s shoulder.  “Yuuri!” he cried. “So cruel!”

Yuuri laughed again, holding Viktor up. Another garbled announcement came on over the speakers, and Lilia gave the both of them a severe look.  “Behave,” she said. “The first two ice dancers are going on.”

Viktor stretched out as he watched the first team take their place, a boy in a white shirt and a girl with her hair in a ponytail.  Their music started, a little tinny over the speakers, and Viktor smiled when they began to skate cleanly, their movements graceful. Viktor winced slightly at their first fall, and then their second, and their third, and then the fourth when the boy fell and accidentally pulled the girl down on top of him.  They both struggled back to their feet and continued to skate, getting back in sync with their music after a long moment.

Viktor, of course, clapped wildly when they were finished, giving them a wide grin when they left the ice, but he couldn’t help but subconsciously weigh his and Yuuri’s skills against theirs.  He and Yuuri didn’t have quite as many fancy moves, but if they didn’t fall maybe that would make up for it?

At his side, Yuuri’s breathing had quickened, and he was shaking again. When Viktor turned to him questioningly, Yuuri whispered, “I don’t want to fall. I don’t want to embarrass you.” Viktor’s breath caught in his throat as he imagined him and Yuuri falling on the ice, in front of everyone.  Oh, _god_ , that would be awful.  

Yuuri looked up at him for support, but Viktor had no idea what to say.  He just shrugged, and said uncertainly, “Maybe we won’t fall?” Yuuri gave him a look.  

Viktor rubbed his hands over his face, unintentionally ruffling his bangs out of their neatly combed alignment, and said more certainly, “We _won’t_ fall.”  

Yuuri nodded slowly, something in Viktor’s voice resonating with him.  “OK. We won’t fall.”

Viktor nodded. “Good. I’m glad we agree.”

Yuuri gave him a shaky smile, and then shyly reached out and took his hand.  Viktor squeezed his fingers even as his heartbeat echoed in his ears. Now that he and Yuuri were _here_ , now that they were really going to skate in front of what suddenly felt like the entire world, it felt so much bigger.  What they were about to do felt so much _bigger_.  But… that also meant that the things they had accomplished, the routine they had worked on from the ground up, were that more important.  

Viktor’s heart swelled with something almost like pride as the third pair of ice dancers finished their skate and left the ice. “Ready?” Viktor whispered, still clinging to Yuuri’s hand.  

Yuuri nodded. “I’m ready,” he replied. His voice was shaky, but there was a hint of steel to his words, and Viktor smiled.

Lilia and Yakov watched in silence as Yuuri and Viktor walked away, no words of advice left, and Viktor only paused for a moment before he took to the ice.  

Viktor and Yuuri kept holding hands as they skated to the center, Viktor waving to the crowd around them with a bright smile while Yuuri looked like he was trying not to fall over. They took their place together, and Viktor whispered, “We can do this, Yuuri. I trust you.”

Yuuri’s eyes glittered.  “I trust you,” he repeated, and then they took their starting poses.

Their music began, echoing around the rink, and Viktor let his instincts take over. He and Yuuri had been practicing for so long that, despite his frequent mistakes in practice, the routine was as familiar as breathing. Viktor focused on the emotion instead.  

He and Yuuri had been assigned to skate to something about beginnings by Lilia, and with each move he made Viktor tried to show how the thought of beginnings made him feel, the rising hope and fear mixed together. At his side, then behind him, then in front of him, then beside him again, Yuuri seemed to be skating his feelings as well, his hope singing along with the music.  

Yuuri let out a small cheer, inaudible to anyone but Viktor, when they were able to successfully do the spin that Viktor had always struggled with in practice.  Viktor grinned in delight even as they moved on with their program.  They only stumbled once, a little slip when Viktor placed a skate wrong and would have fallen if not for a small shove from Yuuri, and then their routine was over and they were basking in the applause from the audience, hands clasped together and raised.  

Yuuri gave Viktor a wild, crooked grin, and Viktor grinned back as they left the ice. “How did we do?” Viktor asked Lilia breathlessly as soon as they were within earshot.

Lilia nodded in vague approval. “Not bad,” she replied.

Viktor grinned, and hugged Yuuri from the side.  “See, I told you we wouldn’t fall!” he exclaimed.

Yuuri patted his shoulder. “I… I think we did well?” he said uncertainly, and Viktor nodded.

“Where are the scores, Lilia?” he asked, and Lilia gestured to the screen where they were displaying the scores of the ice dance teams who had competed so far.  Viktor’s breath caught in his throat when his and Yuuri’s score flashed onto the screen at the top, a full five points ahead of the team in second place.

“Yuuri!” Viktor squealed, and Yuuri practically tackled him in a hug. “We’re going to get a medal!” Viktor exclaimed. “There’s only one team left, right?”  

Yakov nodded, impatiently herding them out of the way. “Why don’t you watch them?” he suggested. “For all you know, they might knock you off the top.”

Viktor glanced up to see that the fifth and last ice dance team was already on the ice, and watched with rapt attention as they completed their routine with few mistakes.  Yuuri squeezed his hand tightly as the pair finished their program and left the ice, and waited with bated breath for their results.

Yuuri gasped out loud when the last team’s scores came in… just slightly below their own.

“Yuuri, we won!” Viktor exclaimed, breathless with thrill. “We won!”

Yuuri grinned up at him, eyes bright.  “We won,” he whispered. Viktor grinned back.

They didn’t let go of each other even as they took to the ice again with the second and third place ice dance teams, and took their places in the center of the makeshift podium that had been set up for them just as it had been for the other events.

And as Viktor ducked his head slightly to receive a cheap, plastic gold medal, with Yuuri sniffling proudly by his side and clinging to his hand, he knew that he wanted to do this again.  

He and Yuuri would stand on the top of this podium together for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I'm planning on posting the next chapter of this fic in a couple of days. Until then, I hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment/talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and please send Alli some love [here](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/), they deserve it for their beautiful art! Have a great day, dear reader!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Alli's](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/) awesome art can be found [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169856125/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice) and [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169857315/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice)! Thanks and (virtual) cookies to [postingpebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postingpebbles) for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All artwork is used with permission from the artist.

Viktor and Yuuri’s first season in the senior division was a disaster, to say the least.  

To start, neither boy had anticipated exactly how difficult it would be to actually skate in the senior division, against ice dancers much older and more experienced than the both of them.  They had decided to move up to the senior division a year later than they were technically allowed to, when Viktor was seventeen and Yuuri was sixteen, but Viktor couldn’t help but regret that decision just two competitions into the season.  

“I can’t believe we’re out of the Grand Prix cycle,” Yuuri said numbly, covering his face with a pillow from his bed.

Viktor hummed in agreement, leaning against the wall of Yuuri’s room and pulling his knees up to his chest. After their crippling defeat at the Rostelecom Cup a few days before, Yuuri and Viktor had both been taking a little time off of practice to recover, but clearly spending time alone with his thoughts wasn’t doing Yuuri’s discouragement any good.  

Yuuri pressed the pillow harder onto his face and let out a strangled noise that sounded a little like a scream before throwing the pillow across the room and staring gloomily up at Viktor. “Maybe we should have stayed in the junior division for another year,” he said mournfully. “We wouldn’t have come in absolute last place there, at least.”

Viktor leaned his head back against the wall slightly. “Yakov probably wouldn’t want to hear us whining like this,” he grumbled, although he did agree with Yuuri.  Maybe they had moved up too fast. Maybe they hadn’t been ready. _Clearly_ they hadn't been ready, based on their performance.  

Yuuri sighed quietly, sitting up and leaning against the wall next to Viktor.  Together they both stared at the medals hung across the room on Yuuri’s wall, dozens of golds, silvers, and bronzes from dozens of competitions after almost ten years of ice dancing together.  “I know I shouldn’t whine,” Yuuri murmured, his eyes fixed on their gold from the Junior World Championships the previous year. "It’s just odd to go from winning almost everything to, well… to being the worst.”  

He sighed quietly and then leaned his head against Viktor’s shoulder, soft hair tickling the underside of Viktor’s chin. Viktor froze up a bit before he forced himself to relax.

That was another problem that had arisen more or less with their switch to the senior division, not something that had determined their fate in competition but definitely something that made practice a bit harder- Viktor was slowly but surely developing a massive crush on his best friend and ice dance partner.  It wasn’t difficult to see where Viktor’s feelings might come from…. After all, he and Yuuri spent hours together each day and Viktor had begun to spend the night at Yuuri’s house with more frequency, and yet they still got along quite well.

Viktor even knew that Yuuri wasn’t straight- his friend had come out to him the year before with shaking hands and wet eyes, as if afraid Viktor would abandon him when he knew- and Viktor was well aware that absolutely no one would be able to mistake him as straight.  And yet Yuuri hadn’t shown any interest in being more than friends with Viktor, so Viktor would just have to suffer his crush in silence for fear of ruining both their friendship and their partnership in the ice.

Viktor swallowed hard, and then slid an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “We’re still going to compete in the Russian nationals, and hopefully Europeans,” he said optimistically. “We just have to practice better. Now we know what we’re facing.”

“Now we’re in the big leagues,” Yuuri said with a laugh. He leaned against Viktor’s side, one hand coming up to play with a strand of Viktor’s long, loose hair.

“Exactly,” Viktor said hoarsely, hoping his voice didn’t sound as weird as he thought it did. Yuuri wasn’t normally this tactile, but there was absolutely nothing to read into. God, he was so _gay._  

Someone knocked on Yuuri’s bedroom door before Mari opened it and stuck her head through the crack.  “Vicchan, are you staying for dinner?” she asked.

Viktor smiled. “I’d love to, if it’s not too much trouble,” he replied.  

Mari made a snorting sound, and rolled her eyes. “Of course it’s not. You know Mama doesn’t mind, she just needs to know how many places to set at the table.”  

Viktor smiled at her. “Thanks, then,” he replied.

A small smile crept across Mari’s face, and she said something in Japanese to Yuuri, wiggling her eyebrows. After spending so much time around Yuuri Viktor had picked up some Japanese, but Mari spoke quickly enough that all Viktor could catch was his name and something about kissing.  

Yuuri went red and jerked away from Viktor, eyes widening as he replied quickly and rather loudly. Mari just snickered before leaving again, and Yuuri slumped against the wall with a pout on his face. "I wish she wouldn't do that," he complained.

Viktor smiled slightly at him, eyebrows raised. “Are you sure?”

Yuuri nodded. “She’s annoying,” he grumbled. “You think she’d grow up once she got to college.”  

Viktor laughed. Yuuri cracked a smile at Viktor’s reaction, and then gave him a searching look. “Are you staying the night, Vitya?” he asked.

Viktor swallowed. “Um, sure,” he said. “My mom is still in France and I don’t think my father is getting back from New York until tomorrow, so if you don’t mind-”

“Of course I don’t mind,” Yuuri laughed. “We can celebrate our amazing wins so far this season by eating too much and staying up too late.”  

Viktor had to smile at that, and stretched his legs out on the bed. “I guess that’s certainly one way to celebrate.”

Yuuri flopped back on his bed again, lifting his legs and resting them on top of Viktor’s. “Should we go in to the rink tomorrow?” he asked, and Viktor shrugged.

“We should probably practice if we actually want to win _anything_ this season.”  

Yuuri murmured in agreement, eyes closing behind his glasses.  “I wish I knew what to do to get good enough to win,” he mumbled.  

Viktor nodded in agreement, resting one hand on Yuuri’s knees. “So do I.”  

There came a shout of Japanese from the other room, muffled by Yuuri’s closed door, and Yuuri opened his eyes again as he said, “That’s the call for dinner.”  

“Mm, good, I’m hungry,” Viktor replied. Yuuri pushed himself upright with a groan, and then offered Viktor a hand once he was standing. Viktor took the hand with a sideways grin and let Yuuri pull him up.  “What a gentleman,” he teased before licking his dry lips.

Yuuri grinned back. “Always,” he said. “Haven’t you heard? I’m always gentlemanly.”

Viktor laughed, and playfully slapped Yuuri on the shoulder.  Yuuri smiled, and cocked his head slightly.  Viktor’s breathing quickened a little when Yuuri didn’t immediately let go of his hand. Yuuri, as if surprised that Viktor didn’t let go either, looked down at their clasped hands before looking back up to meet Viktor’s eyes. “Vitya?” he said uncertainly, and Viktor let go of him with wide eyes.

“Um, sorry,” he mumbled, the tips of his ears hot.

Yuuri blinked owlishly before shaking his head.  “Come on,” he said cheerfully, beckoning Viktor out of his room. “Dinner’s getting cold.”

Viktor sat down at the Katsukis’ table between Yuuri and Hiroko, and gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you for letting me stay,” he said as he was handed a bowl.

Hiroko gave him a kind smile. “You’re always welcome here, Vicchan,” she replied.

“Mama,” Yuuri said, frowning down at his dinner. “Why are we eating katsudon?”  

Viktor blinked in surprise, and then for the first time really looked at the food he had been given, and then winced slightly. He loved katsudon almost as much as Yuuri did, after eating it for dinner countless times while over at his friend’s house, but the special meal was usually reserved for _after_ they won an ice dance competition.  Not after they lost miserably in their home country and came in more than twenty points below the team above them.  

“You boys did so well in your competition,” Hiroko said. “I thought it was high time to have katsudon again, in celebration.”  

Yuuri’s lips twisted into a grimace of embarrassment. “Mama, we came in last,” he said, and then looked down at his dinner. Toshiya said something in Japanese in a voice too low for Viktor to catch, and Yuuri mumbled back an apology before picking up his chopsticks and poking at his meal.  Feeling awkward, Viktor ate his own bowl of katsudon in silence, enjoying the savory pork even as bitter disappointment flooded his chest again. He and Yuuri didn’t _really_ deserve to eat katsudon, but he would never turn down Hiroko’s food if he had the choice.  

Despite his supposed displeasure Yuuri steadily ate his dinner with a small smile on his lips that he wasn’t able to hide from his mother.  About halfway through his meal Viktor felt a cold nose pressed to his ankle, and yelped in surprise before grinning. When he peeked under the table Yuuri’s puppy Makkachin was panting up at him, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her eyes begged for food.  

“Be strong, Vicchan,” Mari said with a teasing grin.

Viktor reached under the table and patted the top of Makkachin’s head. On the way back up his hand bumped into Yuuri’s fingers, dangling a piece of pork under the table. Viktor let out a bark of surprised laughter just as he heard a happy gulp from underneath the table, and Yuuri smiled sheepishly. A moment later Makkachin trotted out from under the table, stopped for a drink from her water bowl in the corner, and then hightailed it out of the kitchen.  Mari raised a slow eyebrow at her brother.

Yuuri just shrugged, and then shoveled the last few bites of his dinner into his mouth. “Vitya, are you done?” he asked.

Viktor, slightly less adept with the chopsticks, quickly ate the last bit of his dinner before pushing his bowl away and nodding. “Thank you so much for dinner,” he said to Hiroko. Yuuri, getting to his feet and clearing both their bowls, echoed the sentiment before dragging Viktor off.

“What are you doing?” Viktor laughed.

“I feel like I’ve disappointed them,” Yuuri said quietly.  “I don’t want to eat a winner’s meal out of pity.”

Viktor sighed, and then engulfed his friend in a surprise hug from behind, holding Yuuri against his chest. Yuuri yelped in surprise, and then slowly relaxed against Viktor. “You’re so proud,” Viktor said, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Sharp,” Yuuri grumbled, shrugging him off, and then sighed and leaned his head back against Viktor’s shoulder. “What if everything we’ve done is for nothing?” he said in a small voice. “I’ve been thinking it all day, every day since we came back from Rostelecom.  What if we’ve wasted ten years of our lives for a dream that won’t ever work out?”

Viktor didn’t let go of Yuuri, but adjusted his arms slightly before speaking. “I don’t think it’s a waste,” he finally murmured. “I will never think that being your friend for ten years and working hard on something we love is a waste.”

“I know _that_ ,” Yuuri said, sounding guilty. “I don’t… I don’t regret it, definitely not. You’re my best friend, the one person in the world who knows me the best. But…” He trailed off, and then shrugged. “Just ignore me. I’ll be fine in a few days.”  

“Do you want to go to the rink now?” Viktor suggested. “We could get in some practice before Yakov closes up for the night."

Yuuri hesitated, and then regretfully shook his head. “It’s too late tonight,” he said. “Tomorrow?”

Viktor gave him a squeeze in answer before letting go of him. “Let’s watch a movie, or something,” Yuuri said. “Anything to get my mind off just how many times we fell.”

Viktor nodded, and followed Yuuri down the hall to his room. Yuuri grabbed his laptop off his desk before flopping down on his bed, patting the bedspread beside him. “Here. What do you want to watch?”  

Viktor sat down next to Yuuri, close enough to feel his body heat but not _quite_ touching, and shrugged.  “I don’t care. Whatever you want.”  

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, and shifted a little.  The bed dipped a little between them, and Viktor had to struggle against gravity for a moment to avoid leaning against Yuuri.  As much as he would love to snuggle with his crush, he knew he shouldn’t impose on his friend’s space. Yuuri was very clearly in a touchy mood, just as Viktor had been since their loss, and it wouldn’t do to push either of them over the edge and end up arguing.  Again.

Yuuri picked a random action movie and settled back against his pillow, eyes fixed on the screen. As much as Viktor tried to pay attention to the movie, the handsome lead actor just didn’t capture his interest as much as Yuuri did.

He found himself watching Yuuri’s face as the movie dragged on, watching his eyes brighten when something exciting happened, the muscles of his mouth tighten when the villain appeared on screen, the slight twitch of his jaw when the the movie’s ending turned out to be just as cliché as any other action movie’s.  Yuuri was beautiful, Viktor decided, in the way that wasn’t immediately obvious to those who met him. His was the slow kind of beauty that grew and grew until one day it was hard to breathe whenever he blinked or smiled or pouted, and Viktor was _always_ breathless.  

As the credits rolled Yuuri looked up, and raised an eyebrow when he caught Viktor staring.  “What, do I have something on my face?” he said.

Viktor licked his lips, eyes darting across Yuuri’s face.  “Um, a piece of rice,” he lied, swiping his thumb over the corner of Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri grimaced, rubbing at his mouth after Viktor removed his hand as if to remove any more food.  “Why didn't you tell me before?” he teased. “Isn’t that what friends are supposed to do?”

Viktor laughed a little stiffly. “Sorry, I only noticed a few minutes ago,” he said. Yuuri smiled up at him.  In the dim light of his bedroom, his face shadowed by the screen of his computer, Yuuri’s eyes looked deep and dark and more soulful even than usual.

The overwhelming urge to kiss him overtook Viktor, and he just barely resisted the impulse by looking away and fiddling with his sleeve.  “Um, we should probably go to sleep,” he mumbled, cheeks red. “It’s getting late, and we have practice tomorrow.”

Yuuri bit his lip thoughtfully, and then sighed and shut his laptop. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” he said regretfully, grunting a little when he stood. “I’ll get the cot for you?”  

“Thanks,” Viktor said. “I can help if you want.”

Yuuri shrugged, and set his laptop down before leaving his bedroom. Viktor trailed after him to the Katsukis’ guest bedroom, where they kept the cot that Viktor used when he slept over. Just outside the door sat Makkachin, whining slightly and looking up at Yuuri and Viktor with pitiful eyes.  

“Aw, what’s the matter, baby?” Yuuri cooed, bending down to run his fingers through the poodle’s fleece. Makkachin whined a little louder and then licked his hand almost apologetically.

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed, and he opened the door of the guest bedroom, reaching just inside the doorframe to flick on the light. The cot sat in the center of the room in the place where it was usually stored when no one was using it, but instead of being neatly made the covers were mussed and wrinkled.  “Oh, no,” Yuuri whispered, crossing the room in a few quick steps, Viktor at his heels. Sure enough, almost in the center of the bed there was a clear wet patch that smelled distinctly of urine.

“Makka,” Yuuri sighed. The little poodle trotted up to him, tags jingling, and nosed apologetically at his foot. Yuuri pressed his lips together. “No one took you out?” he murmured, crouching again to rub the poodle’s back. “I’m sorry, I should have done that.”

Viktor crouched as well and ran a soothing hand over the poodle’s back.  “It’s OK, Makkachin,” he murmured. The poodle licked his hand, and Viktor couldn’t help but giggle. He loved Yuuri’s dog _almost_ as much as he loved Yuuri.  

Yuuri stood with a long sigh and began to strip the bed sheets, but the wet spot had sunk into the mattress as well.  Yuuri cursed under his breath in Japanese, and then turned to Viktor with a frown. “I’m sorry, Vitya,” he said. “I don’t think this is usable for you tonight.”  

Viktor nodded in agreement, still coddling Makkachin. As much as he loved puppies, he had absolutely no desire to sleep in their messes. Yuuri ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it rather attractively, and then said, “You can sleep in my bed tonight, I’ll take the floor.”  

“Yuuri, that’s not fair,” Viktor said. “You’ll be sore at practice tomorrow.”

“It’s my fault that Makka peed inside, I forgot to take her on a walk,” Yuuri mumbled, making a small face. “So therefore I should sleep on the floor.”

“It’s not like I reminded you,” Viktor argued. “I’m perfectly fine on the floor, I promise.”  

Yuuri shook his head. “Then _you’ll_ be sore at practice tomorrow,” he pointed out.  “Vitya, it’s fine, I really don’t mind.”

“Why don’t you just share Yuuri’s bed?” someone said from behind them, and Yuuri and Viktor both turned to see Mari leaning against the doorframe, a burnt out cigarette between her fingers.  

“Mama doesn’t like you to smoke inside,” Yuuri said automatically, and then frowned. “Share the bed?”

“Yeah,” Mari replied. She eyed the wet cot. “I was going to take Makka for a walk, but I guess the cot beat me to it. There’s no reason why you can’t share Yuuri’s bed, though, it’s probably big enough for the both of you.”  She grinned slyly, and then added something in Japanese, something about Yuuri liking it big.

Yuuri interrupted in a flurry of embarrassed speech. Mari switched back to Russian and said, “Or Vicchan could sleep in the regular guest bed, I suppose, but it’s as hard as a rock.” She winked at Yuuri. “Just as hard as-”

“Mari!” Yuuri cried, and then sighed, shoulders slumping.  “Do you want to share my bed?” he asked.

Viktor’s heart skipped a beat. “Um, sure,” he said with a shrug, fighting tooth and nail to stay nonchalant. “That’s probably the easiest solution.” He added with a casual shrug and a smile, “Better than either of us sleeping on the floor, at least.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “Did you bring overnight clothes?” he asked, and Viktor bit his lip.  He hadn’t initially planned to sleep over at Yuuri’s. “It’s fine, you can borrow clothes from me,” Yuuri offered. “I’m just going to take Makka on a quick walk, but you can get changed if you want?”

Viktor nodded, watching Yuuri’s back as he picked up his puppy and left the room.

“You’re both so stupid,” Mari said, shaking her head, and then left as well.

Viktor took a moment to process that, and then shook his head to refocus himself.  He needed to concentrate. Right. Change. Share a bed with Yuuri. Try not to embarrassingly snuggle his friend who he happened to have a crush the size of Jupiter on. He could do this.

Viktor returned to Yuuri’s room and rooted through his drawer, looking for clothes that might fit him and would be comfortable to sleep in. Yuuri was several inches shorter than Viktor, not quite having hit his final growth spurt, but he was also wider in the shoulders and chest, so his clothes would simultaneously be too big and too short.  

Viktor finally stumbled upon an old T-shirt that fit him more like a dress than anything, and an old pair of sweatpants that were just a little too loose, and set to changing. He was just pulling his shirt off when Yuuri came back in, cheeks rosy from walking Makkachin in the November chill.

“Ahh, sorry, I can come back,” Yuuri said, covering his eyes when he saw that Viktor was only half dressed.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Viktor replied, pulling the borrowed shirt over his head, and then said with a laugh, “You can look.”

Yuuri cautiously uncovered his eyes, and then blinked for a moment at Viktor with wide eyes.  “Oh, that’s… That’s a little big on you, isn’t it?” he said stupidly.

Viktor shrugged, and then hiked the shirt back when it slipped off his shoulder. “Oh, it’s fine to sleep in,” he said. “Thanks for letting me borrow.”

“Um, no problem,” Yuuri mumbled. Viktor wriggled into his bed and turned his back while Yuuri changed, and managed to only stiffen a little when Yuuri turned off the lights and slipped in beside him.

“You’re fine with the wall?” Yuuri whispered, his voice suddenly sounding loud in the darkness, and Viktor had to swallow around the lump in his throat before replying, “Um, yes, it’s fine. I’m fine.”  

Yuuri exhaled quietly, shifting a little in bed, and his leg brushed Viktor’s. Both boys immediately jerked away from each other. “Ahh, sorry,” Yuuri muttered, and scooted a little so it felt like he was as far from Viktor as he could get.

“It’s fine,” Viktor promised, and curled against the wall so he wouldn’t touch Yuuri.

Now all he had to do was avoid cuddling Yuuri in his sleep. Easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! The next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Until then, I hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment/talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and please send Alli some love [here](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/), they deserve it for their incredible art! Have a great day, dear reader!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this chapter is a little shorter than the others, sorry :/ Hopefully one of the [scenes](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169857315/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice) from [Alli's](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/) absolutely wonderful art will make up for that? And their other art can be found [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169856125/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice)! Thanks so, so much to the lovely [postingpebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postingpebbles) for the beta!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also ignore the copious bed sharing please and thank you~~
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All art is used with permission.

It took Yuuri and Viktor two seasons to get back on their feet and really acclimate to skating in the senior division of ice dancers, against teams much more experienced than they were.  

By that time Yuuri was eighteen and Viktor was nineteen, and they had grown strong enough to rival the rest of their competitors. Their first gold medal of the senior division was in one of the Grand Prix qualifying cups, the Cup of China, and it was the first time in years Viktor had seen Yuuri cry with happiness.  That medal, combined with their silver from Skate America, meant that they would be able to go to the Grand Prix Finals for the first time since moving up divisions.

Understandably plenty of people were surprised… The past two seasons Yuuri and Viktor hadn’t had the best showing, succumbing to pressure and making mistakes that cost them- even the year before, a mistake had put them in fourth at their second qualifying cup and just barely knocking them from the finals- but they had worked hard enough this season to just be able to succeed.  

Viktor and Yuuri were on the top of the world by the time they reached the Grand Prix Finals in Turin, Italy. Yuuri, despite the fact that his anxiety before competitions hadn’t really gotten any better, had been excited on the plane and all day the weeks before the competition, and it warmed Viktor’s heart to see his friend so happy. After twelve years of skating together the two were still going strong, as friends and as champion ice dancers. ( _"Champions,_ Vitya!” Yuuri had said the night before they had left, brandishing his gold medal from the Cup of China.  “We’re finally going to make it!”)

Viktor reached out and grabbed Yuuri’s hand as their plane descended over Italy.  “Are you ready?” he asked.

Yuuri gave him a wide grin. “Of course I am,” he said. “I’m nervous, but I know we can do this.”  He gave Viktor a determined frown. “We _can_ do this.”  

“I know we will,” Viktor said, squeezing Yuuri’s hand.  Yuuri blushed a little, but twined his fingers with Viktor’s, resting their clasped hands on Viktor’s knee.  

“And Yakov got us practice time, right?” Yuuri fretted, leaning his head against Viktor’s shoulder.

Viktor nodded.  “You know he did,” he said.

Yuuri shrugged. “I know.”

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand in comfort, staring out the window over his head.  They had only switched to have Yakov as a coach rather than Lilia a few years before, and neither of them were used to it quite yet. Lilia had always been more organized than her husband, and Viktor knew Yuuri feared that Yakov would for whatever reason forget to get them ice time so they could clean up their routine before the Final in a few days.  

“I hope we can win this,” Yuuri murmured.

Viktor smiled. “You know we can,” he replied just as their plane touched down with a bump on the runway. The conversation ended for the time being in the rush of getting off the plane and getting to the hotel they would be staying at for the course of the competition.

Yuuri and Viktor were ushered off to the room they had agreed to share, and warned by Yakov not to wander around without telling anyone before they were left alone again.  “I just want to sleep,” Yuuri groaned, flopping down on the bed. “I feel like we’ve been traveling all day.”

Viktor blinked, staring at their room with a pounding heart. “Um, Yuuri?” he said questioningly.

Yuuri looked up at the odd note in his voice. “What is it, Vitya?”

Viktor cleared his throat, moving his suitcase out of the way of the door. “There’s, um. There’s only one bed.”

Yuuri blinked, and then looked around for the first time. Sure enough, the room they were in was small enough that there wasn’t much room for anything but a queen bed, a rack for suitcases under the window and the door to the bathroom.  

“Hm,” Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, toeing off his shoes before pulling his legs up onto the bed and crossing them. “I guess we’ll just have to share.”

Viktor licked his lips. After sharing a bed in Yuuri’s room two years ago, he and his best friend hadn’t really gotten the opportunity to do it again since. The Katsukis had gotten a new cot, and as he grew busier with school and practice Viktor stayed over at Yuuri’s less and less.

“Yeah, I guess we will,” he murmured, bending over to take off his own shoes. “I’m going to shower, alright?”

Yuuri hummed, not looking up from where he was now reclined on the bed flicking through something on his phone.  

Viktor dug through his suitcase and unearthed his bag of toiletries and a change of clothes that were comfortable to sleep in and, more importantly, didn’t smell like an airplane before shutting himself in the small bathroom and leaning against the door with his eyes closed. He would have to be cool, and control himself. His crush on Yuuri had only grown in the last few years, but he couldn’t tell Yuuri that. He didn’t want to scare away his best friend.

Viktor undressed and got in the shower, letting the pounding water relax his sore muscles before massaging shampoo into his long hair. In the steam, Viktor let his thoughts wander. He would have to cut his hair soon, it was getting ridiculously long and a bit bothersome.  Maybe he should cut it all off, settle on shorter hair for a while.

Viktor finished his shower and shut off the water, quickly drying off and changing. They hadn’t exactly had an early flight, and he was more than ready to go asleep. He wouldn’t be at all surprised if Yuuri had passed out while he was in the shower. Sure enough, when Viktor turned off the bathroom light and opened the door Yuuri was sprawled on the bed with his phone by his hand, snoring quietly and drooling onto the pillow.

Viktor smiled fondly at his best friend, and then crossed the room as quietly as he could to put his own clothes away. On the bed Yuuri grunted quietly before jolting awake. “Vitya?” he mumbled. “What time’s it? Morning yet?”

Viktor laughed, coming to stand next to the bed.  “Not quite. You were asleep for about fifteen minutes.”

Yuuri groaned quietly, and adjusted his glasses so they wouldn’t press into his face. “I need to change,” he grumbled. “Shower in the morning.”

Viktor picked up his phone, crouching to fish Yuuri’s charger out of his bag before plugging it in. “That’s fine, I’m sure.”

Yuuri sat up, blinking blearily. “Vitya, are you going to braid your hair?” he asked.

Viktor sighed, lifting up a strand of hair still damp from the shower. “I probably should, unless I want to get the pillow all wet again.”

“I can do it if you want,” Yuuri offered, and stifled a yawn behind one hand.

Viktor shrugged, and then sat down on the bed and turned his back to Yuuri. “If you really want to.”

Yuuri murmured under his breath before shifting towards Viktor on the bed, running his fingers through Viktor’s hair.  Viktor let his eyes flutter closed as Yuuri gently braided his hair, loose as possible to make sure it wouldn’t be horribly wavy in the morning but enough to keep it out of his face.  It was rather nice to have Yuuri near him, touching him, his fingers gentle as he weaved Viktor's long hair into a plait.

Yuuri gently patted his shoulder when he was finished, and said, “I’m going to get changed.”

Viktor murmured a soft, muffled reply, scooting back before sliding under the covers of the bed they would share. He distantly heard Yuuri go into the bathroom to change before returning a few minutes later, smelling of mint toothpaste. He shifted the covers before climbing into the bed next to Viktor and settling in. The bed was large enough to fit the both of them, even though they were both more or less the size of adults, but not quite big enough to alleviate any risk of accidentally touching each other while they slept.

“Vitya?” Yuuri whispered. “Should we make a pillow wall or something?”

Viktor grunted, and then turned to face his friend.  “Only if you want to,” he muttered sleepily.

Yuuri shrugged, his eyes softer without his glasses, glittering in the dim light. “I don’t care,” he replied. “Whatever you want is fine.”

Viktor yawned, letting his eyes close again. “Tired,” he muttered. “It’s probably fine. Let’s just sleep.”

He heard Yuuri sigh quietly, and felt him snuggle a little deeper into the blankets before his foot accidentally brushed Viktor’s leg. Yuuri didn’t pull away, and Viktor’s last thought before falling asleep was that he wouldn’t mind at all if Yuuri moved even closer.

***

Viktor was at the same time the luckiest and unluckiest person in the world.  Despite both his and Yuuri’s best efforts, Viktor had woken up curled around Yuuri’s warm body, his face buried in Yuuri’s hair and his legs tangled with Yuuri’s under the covers.  

The Japanese boy was still asleep, and despite the fact that Viktor couldn’t feel his right arm he didn’t dare move. Yuuri was lying in his arms, asleep, and Viktor never wanted it to end.  Instead he let his eyes wander over Yuuri’s beautiful sleeping face, to study the shadows cast by his eyelashes and the little track of dried drool in the corner of his mouth, the small gap between his lips and the gentle rise and fall of his chest against Viktor’s.  

Viktor was sure that any minute Yuuri would wake up to the frantic beating of his gay heart, but Yuuri slumbered on peacefully. Slowly, Viktor closed his eyes again and hugged Yuuri a little closer.

When they travelled for competition in the past, Yuuri and Viktor had never shared a bed…  He would have to savor this while he could because it would probably never happen again.

Viktor was half asleep when Yuuri finally woke up with a shift and a small groan. Sleepy and heavy, his mind filled with clouds, Viktor didn’t think to move when Yuuri whispered his name, not budging from his gentle hold.  It was too much effort, to Viktor’s drowsy mind, to move his lips enough to answer Yuuri or to even open his eyes. Or maybe he did reply, and just didn’t register it in his doze.

Either way, Yuuri didn’t try at all to remove himself from Viktor’s hug. Instead his lifted one hand and cupped Viktor’s face, running his fingers through Viktor’s long bangs.  “I wish it could always be like this,” he murmured, his breath warm on Viktor’s cheek.

Viktor sighed involuntarily at the touch, and his eyes fluttered open. Something almost like fear flickered across Yuuri’s face, and he quickly remove his hand.

Sleepily and not thinking straight, Viktor grabbed his hand and put it back on his face. “I don’t mind,” he murmured.  “I wish it could always be like this, too.”

Yuuri swallowed, his eyes searching Viktor’s face. “Can I… Can I kiss you?” he whispered.

Viktor’s eyes widened, and for whatever reason Yuuri took that as a refusal, and removed his hand again. “Um, sorry. Forget I said anything.”

He began to turn his face away, but before he could Viktor cupped his cheeks with both palms and kissed him on the lips.  Yuuri’s eyes widened almost comically and he grunted in surprise before kissing Viktor back. They were both a little inexperienced, neither having kissed anyone in a while, but Viktor felt like he could fly with joy as Yuuri clumsily stroked his cheek and kissed him.

They parted, breathless, lips wet, after a moment. “Wow,” Yuuri whispered, his voice cracking a little.

Viktor slowly smiled. “Wow,” he agreed.  

Yuuri smiled back, his eyes bright. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he murmured.

Viktor laughed. “Probably not as long as _I’ve_ wanted to,” he teased.  

Yuuri reached up, brushing his knuckles over Viktor’s cheek again.  “Should we try this?” he asked. “I mean, you know what they say… Even if you promise to stay friends after breaking up, you almost never do…” He swallowed hard.  “I don’t want to lose you as a friend.”

Viktor frowned thoughtfully. “I don’t either,” he replied, and then laughed under his breath. “We’re kind of stuck with each other, anyway, aren’t we?” he pointed out.  “We’ve trained together as ice dance partners for twelve years, it would be pretty hard at this point to both find new partners to skate with.”

Yuuri nodded slightly, giving him the point. “That’s true,” he agreed.  He sobered, and his eyes searched Viktor’s face. “Do we want to try this?” he asked. “Do we want to try, um…”

“I want to try, more than anything,” Viktor whispered softly, barely audible even to himself.

Yuuri’s lips twitched.   “So do I,” he replied gravely, as if admitted a great secret. “And if it doesn’t work out…?”

“Then we stay friends,” Viktor replied firmly. “Enormous crush aside, you’re still my best friend, and I don’t want that to change.” Yuuri leaned in again, kissing him quickly, and Viktor smiled against his lips.  God, if he knew that sharing a bed with Yuuri would get them to make out, he would have done this ages ago.

Yuuri laughed, and then pressed a kiss to Viktor’s cheek, his lips soft. “I’m so happy right now,” he murmured, and then snuggled a little bit further into Viktor’s embrace.

“So am I,” Viktor whispered back, closing his eyes for a moment just so he could open them again and see Yuuri still in his arms.  Good, this wasn’t a dream. This _wasn’t_ a dream.  

“So, you had a crush on me?” Yuuri said suddenly, giggling slightly.  “For how long?”

“Ages, Yuuri!” Viktor cried dramatically, snuggling Yuuri and kissing his chin.  "You have no idea how much I've suffered!”

Yuuri laughed again, and squirmed away and Viktor’s kisses tickled him.  “I think I can say the same,” he replied. “It’s been almost three years, I think?”

Viktor grinned. “Four. At least.”  He cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands and kissed him again. “You have no idea how cute you are, do you?”

Yuuri smiled a little.  “Again, I could say the same to you,” he replied. “You’re gorgeous, on and off the ice.”

Color flooded Viktor’s cheeks, and Yuuri’s smile grew.  “And you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” he added.

Viktor kissed him on the tip of the nose in retaliation. “We should probably get up, and get ready for practice,” he said.  

Yuuri smiled a little. “Sure thing. In a few minutes.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “Yuuri, we can’t fall down on our training, not the day before the competition,” he started to scold, but Yuuri shut him up with a kiss.  Viktor finished his sentence muffled against Yuuri’s lips, and then gave up on speaking and enjoyed the kissing.

They traded soft kisses and whispered words for another half an hour, before Viktor glanced at the clock over Yuuri’s shoulder and sighed, “We should get ready for practice.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement.  “We should.” They stayed in bed kissing for another few minutes anyway.

The spell was finally broken by a knock on their hotel room door, and Yuuri grumbled with discontent before getting out of bed to answer it. At the door stood Yakov, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

Viktor grinned sheepishly at their coach.  “Good morning, Yakov, how are you?” he asked.

Yakov gave him a sharp look. “I told you that I expected you to be ready for practice twenty minutes ago,” he said sternly.

Viktor grinned. “We’re on our way, coach,” he promised.

Yakov’s face reddened and a vein in his forehead popped, but he didn’t say anything immediately. “I expect you downstairs in fifteen minutes,” he finally snapped, and his eyes flicked to Viktor, still in bed.   “No exceptions.”

Viktor opened his mouth to point out that they couldn’t _possibly_ shower, get dressed, eat, and still have the time to finish kissing in fifteen minutes, but before he could get a word out Yuuri nodded his quick agreement and closed the door before Yakov could shorten their time further.  

Viktor sighed dramatically, flopping back on the bed before looking imploringly up at Yuuri. “Must we go?” he complained.

Yuuri crossed the room and sat down no the edge of the bed next to Viktor, giving him a fond smile before leaning down and kissing him.  “Sorry, Vitya,” he said. “You know how Yakov is, though, when he says fifteen he really means thirty. And I have a hard time imagining Georgi is ready, either.”

Viktor nodded slightly, conceding the point. Yakov had taken Georgi Popovich on the year after Viktor had briefly met him at their first competition, and in that ten years there hadn’t been _one_ time Georgi had risen early without complaint.  

“Come back and kiss me?” Viktor asked, widening his eyes slightly for effect.  

Yuuri laughed. “You look ridiculous,” he teased.

Viktor reached out and pulled him back down onto the bed and into his arms.  “We _just_ started kissing,” he said with a smile, kissing Yuuri on the tip of the nose to make him blush.  “I see no reason why we should stop now.”

“Our competition, maybe?” Yuuri mumbled against Viktor’s lips, but gave into him without too much protest.  

Viktor smiled, curling his arms around Yuuri’s waist, and lost track of the time for a while.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I'm planning on posting the next chapter of this fic in a couple of days. Until then, I hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment/talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and please send Alli some love [here](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/), they deserve it for all their hard work on such wonderful art! Have a lovely day, dear reader!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~I hope you've all realized by now that this fic is little more than a disguise for all the sweet fluff I want to write...~~  
>     
> 100 (internet) cookies to whoever can guess what songs Viktor and Yuuri are playing in the first section! ;D
> 
> [Alli's](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/) art, as always, can be found [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169856125/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice) and [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169857315/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice)! And a huge thanks to [tsunamijenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn) for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Hey, love, come here,” Viktor said from the couch, looking up from the laptop in front of him as Yuuri wandered into the living room of their shared apartment.  They had moved in together once Yuuri had graduated high school, the next step natural as anything, and a few years later Viktor didn't regret that decision one bit. 

Yuuri smiled gently at him, and then came over and joined Viktor on the couch. Viktor immediately wrapped an arm around his fiancé, kissing him on the shoulder. “Hey,” Yuuri laughed, kissing him on the forehead.  They had both been a bit clingy since Yuuri had proposed the month before, just after they had won their fourth consecutive World Championship, and Viktor welcomed how much his usually rather reticent fiancé hugged him now.  

“What is it?” Yuuri asked with an inviting smile, hooking his chin over Viktor’s shoulder and turning his attention to the computer screen.

“I’m looking into music for this season,” Viktor replied with a small smile. “Since this is going to be our last… it should be something meaningful, don’t you think?”  

Yuuri nodded. “Definitely,” he agreed, and planted a kiss on Viktor’s hair, just above his ear. “What should we do for our theme?”

Viktor smiled tenderly up at him. “I was thinking love,” he murmured. “Or maybe devotion.”

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled, and his cheeks flushed even as he grinned. “Vitya, that’s a wonderful idea,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Viktor briefly on the lips.  His eyes widened suddenly, and he gasped as he pulled away. “I think I know the perfect song for our free skate,” he said.

Viktor raised an eyebrow, and offered him the computer. “Is it somewhere online to listen to?”

Yuuri nodded, quickly typing in a song title in English before clicking on the video link.

Viktor smiled, leaning his head against Yuuri. “I think I like this a lot,” he whispered as the soft music filtered through their apartment.  “We’d have to get the rights to skate to it, of course, and maybe a cover?”

“Mm, yeah,” Yuuri replied, his eyes half closed as he leaned against Viktor and listened to the music. Viktor’s lips lifted into a smile, and he carefully balanced the computer on the arm of the couch before sweeping Yuuri up off the couch and into his arms.

“Vitya!” Yuuri laughed, but his hands quickly settled on Viktor’s waist as Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders.  They swayed together in the middle of the living room as the music played, soft spring light shining through the window as the sun set over the horizon. Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s chest as they swayed.

“I love you,” he whispered. Viktor couldn’t stop his wide smile as he buried his face in Yuuri’s hair, his heart swelling with love.

“I love you too,” he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He felt Yuuri’s smile against him, and then his lips were pressed to Yuuri’s again.  Viktor could hardly kiss his fiancé for his smile, and they stayed in the middle of the living room even as the song ended, kissing gently.

“You’re perfect,” Yuuri whispered. Viktor hummed against his lips, pulling back slightly and leaning his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“ _You’re_ perfect,” he countered, and Yuuri laughed softly.

“I’m looking forward to being able to show the world our love,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor nodded, one hand coming down to brush his fingers over the gold engagement ring on Yuuri’s finger.  “I’m so glad I get to have you for the rest of my life,” he murmured. “I’m the luckiest man alive.”

Yuuri cupped one hand over the back of Viktor’s neck. “I would argue that _I_ am,” he replied.  “You’re just so easy to love, darling.”  

Viktor’s eyes widened, and he gasped. “I have the perfect song for our short program!” he exclaimed, tugging Yuuri back onto the couch with him.  

Yuuri laughed, and then settled himself half in Viktor’s lap as Viktor grabbed his computer again, quickly search a song. Yuuri smiled as soon as he saw the title of the song.  “That’s very true,” he murmured, brushing his lips over Viktor’s cheek. “I love it.”

Viktor smiled, turning to Yuuri again. “Another dance,” he asked, this time making sure to loop the music.  

Yuuri chuckled. “Sure, if you want.”

Viktor stood up, Yuuri still in his arms, and this time dramatically swept Yuuri into a dip and a twirl. “Ooh, fancy,” Yuuri teased, taking his turn to dip Viktor low, kissing him as they both came back up.  

“This is going to be incredible,” Viktor whispered as he and Yuuri moved in slow circles, a waltz completely off from the beat of the music. “I can show the world that you’re mine.”

Yuuri smiled gently, resting one hand on Viktor’s cheek. “I think the engagement rings might give it away anyway,” he replied.  “We’ve remained quiet about our relationship for privacy reasons on purpose, but I would venture to say that the rings are a pretty obvious sign of what we are to each other.”

Viktor chuckled, turning his head to that Yuuri’s ring rested on his lips. Viktor kissed it once, twice, three times, and then said, “I’m so happy you asked.”

 “I’m happy you said yes,” Yuuri replied with a soft laugh.

“What else would I say?” Viktor replied, giving Yuuri a bright grin. “The man of my dreams asks me to marry him, what else am I supposed to say?”

Yuuri leaned into Viktor a little. “Man of your dreams?” he teased.

Viktor kissed him on the tip of the nose, and Yuuri blushed.  “We’ve been together for four years,” he replied. “And they have been some of the best years of my life. I can’t wait to marry you, my love.”

“What was our promise?” Yuuri asked thoughtfully, absently tracing patterns on Viktor’s shoulder with one finger. “Five world championship golds?”

Viktor laughed. “Well, we’ve got four.”

“Mm, and with these programs we’ll get five,” Yuuri replied confidently.  “I know that I’ll be able to put my whole self into these programs, even more than I usually do.” His smile grew a little shy. “After all, how could we lose, if I’m showing my love for you?”

Viktor gently ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He gently slipped Yuuri’s glasses off his face, and then set them down on the table by the couch. “I’m so happy,” he whispered, his eyes growing a bit misty.  

Yuuri smiled, his eyes softer and wider without his glasses, and then stood on his tiptoes and kissed Viktor again. “So am I,” he said. “I love you so much, Vitya. And with that love we can show the whole world what we’re made of. We can make history, and then we’ll get married and spend the rest of our lives together.”

Viktor pouted. “I wish we could get married right now,” he whispered.

Yuuri cocked his head slightly. “I mean… technically we _could_ go down to the registry this week, if you wanted.”  He smiled before burying his face in Viktor’s neck. “I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to marrying you as soon as I could,” he added.

Viktor laughed, resting one hand between Yuuri’s shoulder blades. “I think your family would kill me if we got married without inviting them,” he said.

Yuuri smiled against him. “Yeah, that’s true,” he replied. “They’d be disappointed to miss their Vicchan finally joining the family.” He looked up. “Well, you’ve been a part of my family for years, but this will make it official.”  

Viktor couldn’t stop his grin from growing impossibly wide. “I know,” he whispered. “I can’t wait.”

***

Viktor and Yuuri made it to the baggage claim in the airport in Barcelona, where the Grand Prix Final was being held, before they were recognized. They had retrieved their luggage without too much trouble, and were just organizing themselves when the first fans approached.   

“Excuse me,” one of the girls in a group of thee said, her eyes wide. “Are you Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki?”

Yuuri gave them a smile that was only a little bit false. “We are, yes,” he said.

Viktor barely resisted from correcting them to their soon-to-be shared name - Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov - and gave them a bright smile as well.  “Are you fans?” he asked, and all three girls nodded.

“We’re here to watch the Grand Prix Finals,” another said, clutching her hands together. “Your programs at Skate America and Skate Canada were beautiful!”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said shyly, shifting just a little bit closer to Viktor.

The third fan narrowed her eyes, and then said with a smile, “They were filled with such love.  Are you maybe… pulling from personal experience?”

Yuuri flushed a little, and said steadily, “Viktor is my best friend and my ice dance partner.”

Viktor was sure he was the only one who could hear the tremble in Yuuri’s voice, and unconsciously moved a bit closer, one hand hovering protectively at Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri had long been uncomfortable with fans asking about his relationship with Viktor, and they had agreed when they had first started dating to keep it low key.  

“Nothing more?” the same fan asked, her hands planted on her hips.

“Wouldn’t it be incredible if they were in love?” the second fan sighed dreamily.

Viktor frowned slightly. He hated when people talked about him as if he wasn’t there. “I’m very sorry,” he said a bit stiffly. “Yuuri and I need to get going, we need to get a good night’s sleep before the competition tomorrow. Would you like autographs before we go?”

All three fans nodded eagerly, and Viktor and Yuuri both signed scraps of paper before quickly leaving.  “My love, are you alright?” Viktor whispered once they were out of earshot.

“I hate hiding,” Yuuri whispered, biting his lip. “But we made that choice because of me, and… we shouldn’t cause a media uproar right before the competition. It wouldn’t be fair to the other skaters.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Viktor agreed. “There’s already been some speculation, but a full confirmation of our engagement could very well be something to distract the press from what’s actually important, everyone’s skating.” He shrugged. “It’s hard to tell.  But I’m lucky to have someone as considerate as you, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled even as he hailed a taxi for them to share. “I’m lucky to have you too, Vitya,” he replied. “Now, let’s get back to the hotel so we can get some sleep.”

“Some sleep?” Viktor teased as they loaded their bags into the trunk of the taxi that had pulled up to the curb for them. He rested his hand on Yuuri’s lower back. “Is that all?”

“We have to skate tomorrow,” Yuuri said with mock sternness. “Practice tomorrow, and then the competition at night.”

Viktor smiled.  “I suppose I’ll just have to wait, then,” he replied. “Wait until he have our fifth GPF gold.”

“Aren’t we confident,” Yuuri laughed as they got in the back of the cab, leaving no space between them. Yuuri told the cab driver the address of their hotel in halting, uncertain Spanish, and then turned his attention back to Viktor.

“You heard what those fans said,” Viktor replied. “We can’t lose if we show our love.”

Yuuri just laughed, leaning against Viktor. Viktor slid an arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, smiling at the way his fiancé snuggled into his side.  “I suppose you’re right,” Yuuri said with a smile in return.Yuuri suddenly looked up at Viktor, his eyes wide.  “Do you think our fans be mad at us when we tell them we’re retiring?” he asked.

“Darling, I’m sure they won’t,” Viktor replied thoughtfully. “At least, I certainly hope not.Not once they knows why. Especially since it’s my fault in the first place.”He sighed quietly, his smile disappearing.

“It’s not your fault,” Yuuri insisted, and then asked worriedly, “How’s your knee, by the way?”

Viktor frowned. “It’s fine, just a little stiff,” he replied, rubbing it absentmindedly. “I should be fine to skate.”  

Yuuri reached up to cup his face again. “Please tell me if you’re not,” he murmured. “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because of me, I know the doctor said you could make it to the World Championships, but-”

Viktor gently silenced him with a kiss. “I know, my love,” he whispered. “I promise I’d tell you if I didn’t think I could skate.” He smoothed Yuuri’s hair away from his face, and then whispered, “I’m sorry, though.  I wish I could have given you more years to skate. You could still-”

“You’re the only one I want to ice dance with,” Yuuri said firmly. “Vitya, I love you, and ice dancing is always how we’ve showed our love to each other. I would rather retire a bit early to make sure you don’t end up damaging yourself permanently.” His serious expression broke as he added with a small smile, “Besides, we’re already the most decorated ice dancing team in history.”

Viktor smiled at that.  “That’s true,” he agreed, and then kissed Yuuri on the forehead. “We did it together. I couldn’t have done it without you. I’m so glad you’re in my life, Yuuri.”  

Yuuri went red, and he fought a smile.  “Oh, don’t get so sentimental in the back of a taxi,” he teased.  

Viktor pretended to look around as if making sure no one was paying attention to them, and then pecked Yuuri on the lips.  “I’m sentimental always,” he replied. “I can hardly help myself, with you. I just hide it better sometimes.”

Yuuri’s blush deepened, and he pressed his face against Viktor’s chest.  “I love you,” he muttered.

Viktor kissed him on the top of the head before leaning his cheek against Yuuri’s hair. He loved how perfectly his fiancé fit against him when they sat like this, how Yuuri instinctively curled against him, his body warm and just the size to fit in Viktor’s arms. Yuuri closed his eyes and exhaled, his breath warm against Viktor’s collarbones.

“Mm, you’re tired, aren’t you?” Viktor whispered, reaching up to thread his fingers through Yuuri’s soft, dark hair. Yuuri had always been worse about travelling than Viktor.  

“Yeah, a little,” Yuuri whispered. He clutched at Viktor’s jacket with one hand, fingers curling into the fabric. “You aren’t?”

Viktor considered that thoughtfully. “I’m not too tired,” he replied. “But I’ll definitely still enjoy getting in bed with you, my love.”

Yuuri’s smile was clear in his voice when he replied, “I’m sure you are, Vitya.”

Viktor smiled fondly. He kept ahold of Yuuri when they arrived at the hotel and unpacked their bags from the taxi before heading inside to check in. Viktor watched on with a small smile as his drowsy Yuuri checked in for them, his accent - on some words more Russian and on some more Japanese - slightly thicker than it normally was in English.  Yuuri handed one of the room keys to Viktor as soon as he got it, and they wasted no time in getting upstairs and finding their room.

“Yakov texted me,” Viktor said, checking his phone as they reached their room and Yuuri unlocked the door for them. “He and Yura are just down the hall, Lilia and Mila are a floor up, and Georgi and Mikhail are across the hall from us.”

“Do you want to get room service or something?” Yuuri asked. “I’m kind of tired.”

“Of course,” Viktor replied with a smile. “I think I’d rather stay in anyway.”

Yuuri fiddled with their suitcases, pulling out some of the things they would need for the next day while Viktor called down for food, and then they got in bed together to cuddle.  

Yuuri stifled a yawn, nuzzling Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor smiled, hugging him close. They ended up half on top of each other, Yuuri lying with his head resting on Viktor’s chest and Viktor’s legs resting half on top of Yuuri’s. Despite the fact that Viktor couldn’t feel his right arm under Yuuri’s shoulder, he had never been happier.

That was how it always was with Yuuri, how it always _had been_ with Yuuri. Viktor thought he was as happy as he could possibly be, and then Yuuri would do something wonderful like smile, or laugh, or simply exist , and Viktor would fall even more in love with him. Viktor knew he was so far gone for his fiancé, and he was happy that Yuuri was just as gone for him.  

There was a soft knock on the door, and Yuuri lifted his head sleepily. “Is that the food?” he asked.

Viktor nodded, stroking Yuuri’s hair. “I can get it if you let me up.”  

Yuuri made a whining sound in the back of his throat, but rolled off of Viktor to let him stand. Viktor collected their dinner from the hotel employee, making sure to tip him as an apology for making him wait, and then returned to his Yuuri.  

They leaned against each other as they ate, Yuuri half falling asleep on Viktor’s shoulder. When they were finished eating Viktor changed while Yuuri quickly showered, and then they climbed in bed together again.

Yuuri immediately found his place in Viktor’s arms, their arms around each other and their faces close enough to almost touch.  Yuuri’s eyes glittered in the dim light that filtered in from outside, his expression soft and sleepy. Viktor carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri smiled at him before leaning up to kiss his forehead.

“I love you, Vitya,” he murmured, his breath warm on Viktor’s collarbones.

Viktor smiled back, his eyes only half open. “I love you too, my Yuuri,” he whispered.

***

Viktor was in his zone, completely at ease and almost one with Yuuri as they skated, practicing their short program the morning before the competition started.  

Yuuri brushed one hand down the length of Viktor’s arm before spinning away slightly, his expression filled with such love that it made Viktor’s heart ache. “Vitya,” Yuuri laughed even as he spun away before returning to Viktor’s side.  “If you keep smiling like that you’re going to fall over again.”

Viktor’s giddy smile didn’t die even as he stuck out his tongue at his fiancé. “That only happened once,” he replied.

Yuuri took both of Viktor’s hands in his own and turned Viktor so that they were skating with Viktor’s back facing Yuuri’s chest.  “Only once, so _far_ ,” Yuuri replied with a teasing lilt in his voice, and Viktor’s smile grew.

Yuuri gave one of his hands a squeeze before letting go as they both executed their last spin in unison before coming together again, Viktor cupping Yuuri’s face with both palms, their noses brushing and quick breaths clouding the air between them.  “That was pretty good,” Viktor said with a small nod, and Yuuri shrugged in agreement.

“Hopefully our turns will be a little cleaner during the competition,” he said, and frowned slightly. “How much time do we have left on the ice?”

Viktor glanced around for a clock, finally spotting one on the far wall. “About three minutes. Not enough time for another run through.”  

“Alright, cool down, then,” Yuuri agreed. He and Viktor moved apart a bit and Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Lunch?” he suggested, and Viktor smiled.

“That sounds lovely,” he replied.

They skated in a few slow circles around the rink, cooling down and letting their muscles relax a little, before getting off the ice to stretch out. Viktor smiled slightly as Yuuri helped him off the ice, and they stayed close to each other as they removed their skates and stretched before going to change out of their sweaty practice clothes.  

By the time they left the locker room the next ice dance pair to practice was already on the ice, and Viktor lingered for a moment to watch them. Yuuri kept walking for a moment before he realized that Viktor wasn’t by his side, and then hurried back over. “Vitya,” he said quietly. “They probably don’t want us watching them, it could put them under pressure.”

Viktor looked down at his Yuuri, dark eyes wide and concerned. Viktor smiled slightly. “You’re right, love. Are you ready to go?”

Yuuri smiled back, the sweet curve of his lips welcoming and gentle, and reached out to tangle his fingers with Viktor’s.  “Whenever you are, Vitya.”

They turned to leave, but just as Viktor was opening the door there was a yelp from one of the ice dancers out on the ice, and then a cry of, “Hey, wait!”

Viktor turned curiously to see that the young man on the ice had fallen over but was trying to scramble to his feet, his eyes wide. His ice dance partner gave him a hand up, trying to muffle her giggles behind one palm. “Wait!” the young man said again, and Viktor exchanged glances with Yuuri before letting the outside door to the rink close again.

The two slowly walked back towards the ice, Yuuri wary and Viktor more than a little baffled.  “You’re Katsuki and Nikiforov, aren’t you!” the young man exclaimed, starry-eyed, as he and his partner reached the edge of the ice just as Yuuri and Viktor reached the boards.

Yuuri blushed a little. “We are, yes.” He gave the young man a curious, appraising look, and then his eyes widened. “Wait, you’re the team from Japan, aren’t you!”

The young man’s eyes seemed to grow twice as wide, and he nodded rapidly. “Minami Kenjirou, it’s an honor to meet you!” he exclaimed in loud, hurried Japanese, his accent not too far off from how Yuuri’s parents talked.

Yuuri smiled. “It’s an honor to meet you as well, Minami-kun,” he said.  “I’m Katsuki Yuuri.”

Minami clasped his hands together, seemingly speechless with awe.

“I’m Satō Hina,” his ice dance partner said with a small, teasing grin in Minami’s direction.

Viktor winked at the both of them even though Minami seemed far more awestruck by Yuuri. “I’m Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Were you practicing before us?” Minami asked.

Yuuri blinked a little, and then nodded. “We were, yes,” he said, sounding more than a little bemused.

Minami covered his face with his hands, a high-pitched whine coming from behind his clenched fingers. “I skated on the same ice as you,” Minami said in a strangled voice. Hina patted him on the back, a wide grin on her face.  She seemed about two seconds away from collapsing with laughter.

Viktor’s eyes widened a little, and he smiled slyly as he slid an arm around Yuuri’s waist. “I think you have a fan, my Yuuri,” he teased.

Minami looked up at Yuuri, practically trembling with excitement. “I’ve wanted to skate on the same ice as you since I was twelve,” he gasped. “Oh my god, I didn’t think it would happen this quickly!”

Yuuri cocked his head slightly. “You…” he said slowly, and then straightened a little as the pieces clicked together.

“Katsuki-sama, you have always inspired me,” Minami said seriously, his expression open and earnest, fists clenched at his sides. “I knew I wanted to ice dance as soon as I saw your Lohengrin program at the World Championship in 2007.  I want to show you that I deserve to skate on the same ice as you!”

Yuuri smiled slightly. “I have no doubt that you will,” he replied, not an ounce of condescension in his voice. “You’re already in the Grand Prix Finals.” He bowed at the waist to Minami, who looked like he was going to have a heart attack. “I look forward to competing with you, Minami-kun.”

Minami bowed back, practically crying with happiness. Yuuri straightened and flashed Hina a warm smile. “You as well, Satō-chan,” he added.

Hina blushed, smiling back. “Thank you, Katsuki-san,” she said, and then added in accented English, “It was an honor to meet you as well, Nikiforov-san.”

Viktor just smiled, one thumb rubbing small circles into Yuuri’s back. While it was true that Yuuri and Viktor were equal partners, and equally skilled at ice dancing, fans seemed to recognize Viktor more often.  It was incredible to have others recognize that his Yuuri was just as talented and amazing.

Yuuri bit his lip, and then stammered, “We should, um, we’ll let you get back to practicing. Good luck in your short program!”

Minami clasped his hands together, bowing again. “Luck to you as well!” he cried.

Hina grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the center of the ice, giggling and teasing him in Japanese as they went.

“I didn’t realize that skaters looked up to us so much,” Yuuri said thoughtfully as they left the rink, still holding hands.

“Not us, my Yuuri,” Viktor said with a gentle smile. “ _You_ .”  

Yuuri blushed a little.  “I don’t know,” he said. “He was talking about _our_ programs.  The both of us.  And Lohengrin was really choreographed to showcase more of your strengths, I was better at the free dance.”  

Viktor hummed thoughtfully. “That may be true,” he said. “But it won us Junior Worlds all the same.”

He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple.  “I love it when people agree with me at how lovely you are,” he murmured.

Yuuri’s cheeks went pink, and he leaned his head against Viktor’s shoulder as they walked.  “If he’s really such a fan,” he said thoughtfully after while. “I want to give him something to be proud of. Something to _really_ admire.”  

Viktor’s smile grew.  “Then we will,” he replied.  “We’ll give the whole _world_ something to admire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I'm planning on posting the next chapter of this fic in another couple of days. Until then, I hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment/talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and please send the lovely Alli some love [here](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/), they deserve it! Have a wonderful day, dear reader!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is the song for Viktor and Yuuri's short program!](https://youtu.be/vGJTaP6anOU) Neither the recording nor the song itself belong to me.
> 
> [Alli's](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/) art can be found [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169856125/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice) and [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169857315/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice)! And tons of thanks to [tsunamijenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn) for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Viktor barely slept the night before the short program.  

Yuuri found him out of bed around four in the morning, sitting in a chair by the window and looking out the window at the dark city of Barcelona.  Viktor startled a little when Yuuri put his arms around his shoulders, and then relaxed into Yuuri’s chest. 

“What’s the matter, love?” Yuuri murmured, his breath warm on the shell of Viktor’s ear.  

Viktor turned to look up at his fiancé. “I’m just… not used to the thought, quite yet,” he said. “We still have Europeans and Worlds, but this is going to be our last Grand Prix Finals.” 

Yuuri hummed in understanding.  “It’s odd, isn’t it?” he said. “To think that, after all this, our skating careers are going to be over soon.” 

Viktor opened his mouth to apologize, to thank him, but no words came out. Yuuri gently kissed the top of his head, seeming to know what he meant.  “What should we do, when we retire?” he said quietly, sensing that Viktor could use the distraction. 

Viktor smiled slightly, looking out the window again. “Get married. And then our honeymoon should be at least a month, you deserve the best.”

“And you don’t?” Yuuri teased, giving Viktor a wet kiss on the back of the neck.  

Viktor chuckled, and then reached over and grabbed Yuuri by the waist before pulling him onto his lap. “ _You_ deserve the best, my love,” he repeated. Yuuri sighed contentedly and relaxed against Viktor, his hair tickling the underside of Viktor’s chin. 

"Where should we go?" he murmured a little sleepily. 

"We could go to Japan," Viktor suggested.  "I know you haven't been back there since World Team Trophy a few years ago... it's too bad we haven't been assigned to the NHK Trophy in a while." 

"Mm, yeah," Yuuri murmured. “That might be fun. You’d have to brush up on your Japanese, though. I might too, come to think. I’m used to thinking in Russian at this point.” 

Viktor smiled, sliding one hand under Yuuri’s shirt to rest on his side.  “We could go somewhere tropical,” he suggested, and Yuuri wrinkled his nose cutely. 

“I’d melt, and you’d burn,” he said with a lopsided grin. “I don’t know if that would be the best idea, at least not for an entire month.”

"Mm, you’d just have to be the one to rub sunscreen on my back,” Viktor whispered, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.  “And… other places.” 

Yuuri slapped him halfheartedly on the chest before relaxing again.  “I don’t think I care where we go,” he said. “As long as I’m with you.” 

Viktor lifted Yuuri’s hand and kissed the palm. “I love you,” he whispered, eyes wet. 

Yuuri brought Viktor’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it before pressing the ring on Viktor’s finger to his lips. “I love you too. More than you can ever imagine.” 

Viktor swallowed hard, pulling Yuuri close and burying his face in Yuuri’s shoulder. “You’re going to make me blush, zolotse,” he mumbled.  

Yuuri ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair. “Maybe that was my goal.” 

Viktor poked Yuuri on the cheek in revenge and then took to twirling the engagement ring on Yuuri’s finger around and around, his eyes closed, reveling in the warm weight of Yuuri on his lap. 

It was no surprise that they both fell asleep like that, Yuuri still sprawled on Viktor’s lap and Viktor with his arms around his love. 

They woke up like that too, still curled around each other in the uncomfortable hotel chair, and Viktor suspected that they would both be a little sore for the rest of the day because of it.  

“We’re getting old,” Yuuri grumbled, rubbing his lower back with one hand as he helped Viktor up with the other. 

“I wouldn’t say that that we’re  _ old _ ,” Viktor laughed.  “Not quite yet, at least.”  

Yuuri smiled slightly, running his fingers through his hair.  “I guess we still have a little ways to go,” he chuckled. 

Viktor gave him a look of mock offense.  “Excuse  _ you _ , I still have far to go until I’m  _ old _ ,” he complained.  “Far from a  _ little ways.” _

Yuuri gave him a mischievous grin.  “I don’t know,” he teased, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist.  “You have the silver hair to fit that of an old man.” He reached up and stroked his fingers through Viktor’s bangs before pushing them up to expose his forehead.  Yuuri stood on his tiptoes to kiss it, and then added in a low voice next to Viktor’s ear, “And maybe your hair is thinning.” 

“Thinning hair!” Viktor cried dramatically, flopping against Yuuri with enough force to knock them both over onto the bed.  Yuuri laughed, bright and happy.

Viktor grinned down at his fiancé before straddling him, tickling Yuuri under the arms. Yuuri laughed uncontrollably, and then managed to turn the tables so that he was on top of Viktor. Viktor pulled him down for a kiss and Yuuri happily complied, sighing against Viktor’s mouth.  

Viktor hugged Yuuri close, trying to capture the overwhelming love in his heart. This love, this _light_ , was what they were going to skate about. 

Yuuri pulled away slightly and cupped Viktor’s face in both hands. “I love you,” he murmured. 

Viktor grinned up at him, at his life and love, his everything. “I love you too,” he replied, reaching up to caress Yuuri’s cheek.  

Yuuri smiled at him, relaxing so that he was lying against Viktor’s chest. “You really think we can do this?” he whispered. 

Viktor stared up at the ceiling as he started to run his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, still slightly tangled from sleep. “Do what?” he asked. “Compete in the Grand Prix Finals? Win gold? Get married?” 

Yuuri hummed. “All of it,” he said finally.  “It’s just… we’ve been skating together for  _ so long _ , and by the end of the season our careers as ice dancers will be over.”  

Viktor nodded slowly. “We haven’t given a whole lot of thought to what we want to do after, have we?   Get married, have our honeymoon… What do you want to do after?” 

Yuuri propped himself up on one elbow.  “I would say I don’t care what we do as long as it’s with you,” he said with a crooked smile. “And that’s true, technically.  But I don’t think it’s very helpful in this context.” 

Viktor had to chuckle at that. “I guess that’s true,” he replied, and then smiled up at Yuuri again.  “Although I think it needs saying that I, too, would do anything as long as it was with you.” 

Yuuri gazed down at him with a tender, fond smile on his lips. “You’re an incurable sap,” he teased.  

Viktor gasped dramatically. “Slander!” he cried. “You were the one to start this!” 

Yuuri bracketed his elbows on either side of Viktor’s head and leaned down so close that their noses brushed and their breath mixed in the space between their lips. “I was,” Yuuri murmured.  “So I guess you’ll have to be the one to finish it. What should we do when we retire?” 

Viktor pouted up at him, and then kissed him very quickly on the tip of the nose. Yuuri blinked once, twice, and then slowly grinned. “I guess that’s answer enough, for now,” he said with a laugh, and then shifted off of Viktor and helped him up.  

Viktor over exaggerated the strength with which Yuuri pulled him up, swooning against his fiancé. Yuuri laughed, hugging him. “You’re such a drama queen,” he teased, and Viktor smiled before cupping his cheeks and kissing him. 

“I kind of have to be, with our profession,” he said when he let go, and Yuuri’s sudden, genuine bark of laughter made his heart ache. 

Yuuri tugged at one hand before lifting it to his lips and kissing the underside of his wrist.  “Come on, we should at least get dressed,” he said, and Viktor nodded in agreement, giving Yuuri a very obvious once over. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, a grin tugging at his lips, and then turned his back to Viktor and smirked at him over his shoulder. “Maybe you can ever join me in the shower,” he added, and Viktor hurried after him. 

He was  _ so lucky _ to have Yuuri.

***

Viktor and Yuuri were skating second to last in the short dance, between the Italian ice dancing siblings and a team from the United States. So far the team from Japan was in first place, but Viktor had no problem believing that he and Yuuri could beat their score if they tried.  

“How are you doing?” he asked Yuuri, coming up behind him as Yuuri stretched against a wall. 

Yuuri straightened slightly and then relaxed against him. “I think I’m alright,” he replied. “You?” 

Viktor bounded on the balls of his feet, jittery. “I’m a bit nervous, I’ll admit.” 

“How’s your knee?” Yuuri asked worriedly, looking Viktor over with a critical eye.  

Viktor smiled gently. “It’s just fine, Yuuri, I promise.” 

Yuuri sighed quietly. “I just worry,” he muttered, and Viktor rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“I know,” he replied gently. Yuuri leaned into his touch. “I hope this goes alright,” he said. “I’d hate for you to get injured because of-” 

“Don’t say because of you,” Viktor interrupted, giving Yuuri a firm look.  

Yuuri bit his lip guiltily. “I know, I just… I’m afraid that I’ve pushed you into skating even though you could have retired after last season.” 

Viktor shook his head quickly. He could tell that Yuuri’s anxiety was already eating at him with their upcoming short dance looming closer and closer, and whatever fears Yuuri might have about pushing Viktor too far weren’t making anything better.  “Yuuri, my love,” Viktor said. “I promise you that I’m fine. And I want to be here. There’s nowhere I’d rather be than by your side.” 

Yuuri swallowed hard. “Sorry, I’m being stupid,” he mumbled. 

“You’re not stupid,” Viktor said fiercely. “I know you’re nervous already, and-” The expression on Yuuri’s face arrested him, and Viktor paused to pick apart the frown and furrowed brows and pale cheeks.  “Do you want to go somewhere quiet?” he asked. 

“We don’t have much longer to wait before our program,” Yuuri mumbled, tangling his fingers together. 

Viktor bit back a sigh, and wrapped both arms around Yuuri before pulling him close. Yuuri relaxed a little at his touch, his head resting against Viktor’s chest. Viktor was sure Yuuri would be able to hear his nervous heart beating far too quickly, but all Yuuri said was, “I’m nervous because I don’t want this all to end on a bad note.” 

“Yuuri, even if we don’t win we won’t be  _ bad _ ,” Viktor said, even though he wasn’t quite sure about that himself.  “Even if we don’t win we’ll still show the world our love.” 

“I know,” Yuuri sighed.  “But I want to show the world our love and have that love be worth gold.”

Viktor lifted Yuuri’s hand to his lips, kissing his ring.  “It’s already worth gold,” he said. “And silver, and platinum, and bronze, and every other precious metal in the universe. But none of them are more precious than you are.”  

Yuuri groaned at that. “Where did you get that line?” he asked. 

Viktor gave him a wide grin. “From my head! Isn’t it good?” 

“About as good as your other pickup lines,” Yuuri replied, grinning.  

“Oh, so the best you’ve ever heard, then,” Viktor countered. 

Yuuri smiled indulgently. “Sure, love. If you say so.” 

Viktor smiled back, rubbing one hand up and down Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri gave him a curious look.  Viktor just shrugged, enjoying the warmth of his fiancé’s body underneath the soft fabric of his short dance costume. 

They had gone for simplicity in their short program costumes, wearing matching white shirts and black pants embroidered with silver patterns almost like shards of ice on the hems, but Viktor couldn’t deny that he loved the way the patterns made Yuuri’s step sequences shine.  

“We’re going to be fine,” Viktor promised. 

Yuuri smiled, still looking a little shaky but better than he had been before. “I know,” he sighed slightly, glancing around. They were in an area outside direct view of the ice where they would escape, but close enough that they could both hear the faint sound of cheering and applause. 

“I think we’re up after the next,” Viktor murmured. “We should go.”  

Yuuri swallowed hard before moving away from the wall he had been stretching against, closer to Viktor again. “I’m ready if you are. Stretched?” 

“Of course,” Viktor replied. 

Yuuri took his hand, lacing their fingers together before squeezing gently. “Let’s go, then,” he replied. “I’ll be fine, as long as you stay by my side.” 

Viktor smiled at him, squeezing his fingers back. “Always, my love.” 

They walked out into the rink together, and Yuuri only flinched slightly at the wave of sound that overtook them.  Viktor squeezed his fingers again, and Yuuri looked up at him before smiling. They had held hands in public before, of course, ignoring what other people assumed about them, but this time Viktor just couldn’t bring himself to care what the tabloids would say. He had already heard it all, and a lot of it was true. 

And this Grand Prix Finals, he and Yuuri were going to show their love to the world in a way that they hadn’t before, not even during the qualifying cups. 

Out on the ice the Italian ice dancers were taking their poses.  Viktor spotted Yakov off to the side, arms crossed and eyes fixed on the ice. He had gotten tired of Yuuri and Viktor’s flirting, and had left them to their own devices to stretch a while ago. 

“Come on,” Yuuri whispered as the arena quieted, breathless with anticipation for the Italians’ ice dance to begin. They reached Yakov just as the Italians began, their music echoing despite the size of the arena. 

Yakov gave Viktor and Yuuri stern looks as they approached, warning them not to speak, and Viktor winked facetiously before turning his eyes to the ice.  He found his attention wandering slightly, even as he paid attention to the ice dancers performing. 

Yuuri’s hand really _ was _ the perfect size to fit in his, Viktor decided.  Yuuri’s fingers fit so nicely against his, their warm palms pressed together.  And when Yuuri hugged him, he fit so  _ well _ against Viktor’s chest, his head  _ almost _ tucked under Viktor’s chin.  And he was  _ just _ tall enough to kiss Viktor on the forehead if he stood on his toes, but  _ just _ short enough for Viktor to kiss on the top of the head when he wanted.  Yuuri really was perfectly perfect. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri whispered, gently tugging at Viktor’s hand, and Viktor snapped to attention.  

“What is it, my Yuuri?” he whispered in reply, before realizing that he had definitely been staring dreamily at his fiancé for the better part of a minute.  

“Pay attention?” Yuuri whispered, smiling slightly. 

Viktor wanted to kiss the dimple on his right cheek, wanted to kiss Yuuri and hug Yuuri and hold Yuuri until his fiancé was blushing and soft and warm and just as sweet as he always was, but Viktor just smiled.  “Sorry, of course,” he replied, before turning to the ice for real. 

He found himself picking apart the Italians’ style, trying to figure out what he liked and what he might change about their choreography. Viktor decided that they were both clearly quite talented- with slightly different training they obviously both could have made it as successful singles skaters as well.  

But there was something about the way they interacted with each other, out on the ice, that struck him as odd. According to the commentators they were supposed to be skating about familial love, about affection and cooperation, but there was something just slightly uneven in the way they spun and danced around each other. The young man (Michele Crispino, Yuuri had told him earlier) almost seemed like he was clinging closer to his ice dance partner and sister than he needed to be, his movements more protective than open and supportive like their music suggested.  

But their ice dance finished before Viktor had the proper time to sort out exactly what he thought, and by the time he pulled himself completely from his thoughts the two were making their way off the ice. 

“They were really good,” Yuuri muttered, voice edged with an emotion caught between admiration and worry. 

“Their PCS is going to be lower than you think,” Viktor predicted. Resting a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder to steady himself, he reached down and took off one of his skate guards. “They were skating with each other, but not  _ with  _ each other.  If that makes sense?”  

Yuuri squinted slightly, and then nodded.  “I can see what you mean,” he agreed. Viktor took off his other skate guard and then helped Yuuri balance while he removed his.  

“Any last advice?” Viktor asked Yakov with a grin. 

Yakov gave them both an appraising look back. “I don’t think I need to,” he replied.  “You two have been practicing long enough. You’re ready.” 

Viktor grinned. “I’m glad we agree.” By his side, Yuuri made a sound that might have been a snort or an agreement.  

"Wish us luck!” Viktor said brightly before swinging his and Yuuri’s clasped hands in the direction of the ice. “Off we go, my darling!” 

Yuuri smiled, letting Viktor lead him to the ice.  They got on just as the Italian siblings got off, and Michele offered them both a grim nod of acknowledgement. His sister, however, paused as they drew near. “Katsuki and Nikiforov?” she said, and then shook her head.  “Stupid question. Good luck!” 

Yuuri smiled shyly. “Thank you, Sara,” he replied. “You two did wonderfully.” 

Sara gave him a bright smile, and then nudged her brother aside even as he eyed Viktor and Yuuri suspiciously.  

Viktor flashed them both smiles as he and Yuuri passed them to get onto the ice, and then forgot about them. He had other things to focus on. Like winning the short dance. 

Viktor and Yuuri held hands as they stepped onto the ice before skating out with their clasped hands raised, waving to the crowd.  Only Viktor could feel the slight tremble in Yuuri’s grip, and gave his fiancé a confident smile. 

Yuuri smiled back, letting his fingers brush over Viktor’s palm as they let go of each other just for a moment, skating circles in opposite directions before taking their places in the center of the ice. 

Viktor closed his eyes, chin lowered, counting.  He and Yuuri both heard their ice dance music in their sleep, he was sure of it, and without even trying he knew exactly how many seconds it would be from the time the silence fell to the time their music bloomed. 

Facing away from him, his chin also lowered, Viktor could tell that Yuuri was also counting. The Japanese man’s fingers twitched slightly with each passing second, his breath steady and even.  

Their music began, piano and guitar, and they both slid into motion just as the lyrics began. 

_ Wise men say… only fools rush in… _

Yuuri skated a little away from Viktor before turning, and they met again for their first lift.  

_ But I can’t help… falling in love… with you… _

Viktor smiled down at Yuuri as his fiancé lifted him, spinning on the ice so quickly that the world burred around them, reduced to a swirl of color with Yuuri at its center.  That was how Viktor liked the world, he decided. Yuuri at his world’s center, his life and love his focus. Yuuri set Viktor down and they spun in perfect synchrony before transitioning into their first step sequence, Viktor’s favorite of the program.  He absolutely adored the way Yuuri’s body moved, smooth and fluid and beautiful across the ice, a force of nature, emotions flowing from every movement. 

Viktor tried to channel some of the love that threatened to make his heart burst, every ounce of his adoration for Yuuri clear in his mind.  It was a little hard to explain through skating just how deep his love went, but he was going to do his damnedest to try and, by his side, he could see Yuuri thought the same. 

_ Like a river flows… surely to the sea… _

Viktor tried to make his movements flow, focusing on just how much Yuuri meant to him, focusing so hard on his love that tears sprung up in his eyes.  Yuuri noticed, and offered Viktor the softest of smiles. Viktor smiled back, eyes wet, as they came together for the next lift, this time Viktor’s turn to lift Yuuri.  

_ Darling, so it goes… some things… are meant to be… _

Yuuri reached down as Viktor lifted him, trailing his fingers down Viktor’s arms before leaning forward, shifting their position in the air.  Viktor grunted just slight before readjusting his grip, and Yuuri smiled trustingly down at him. It made Viktor’s heart pound, to think of how much Yuuri trusted him and how much he trusted Yuuri.  

_ Take… my hand… Take my whole life too…  _

_ For I can’t help… falling in love with you…  _

Viktor wanted to give Yuuri his  _ everything _ , more than he ever had before, and Viktor tried to hold onto that thought as he and Yuuri skated together, moving seamlessly to the music.  He could distantly hear the gasps and cheers of the crowd around them, but all his focus was on his beloved. In the moment Yuuri was the only one that mattered, the only one Viktor could see, and Viktor let his passion and adoration for his fiancé well up and spill over.  

The music around them seemed to flow from their steps and spins and lifts, like they were creating it with their bodies, and as their movements slowed so did the music. Viktor spun, his bangs whipping against his forehead, before reaching out blindly for Yuuri, trusting that he would be there.  

Yuuri’s fingers caught his and Yuuri pulled Viktor closer as the music slowed and quieted, the last lyrics echoing out over the audience as the skate ended, Yuuri and Viktor holding each other as if wrapped in a tender, loving embrace. 

_ Oh, I… can’t help… falling in love… with… you…! _

“It’s true, you know,” Yuuri whispered in the moment of silence before the audience began to clap.  

Viktor gasped, his eyes wide, and then kissed Yuuri on the lips without another care or concern in the world, smiling against his love’s lips when Yuuri kissed him back without hesitation.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is such a sap and I love him <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I'm planning on posting the last chapter of this fic in another couple of days, hopefully. Until then, I hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment/talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and please send the lovely Alli some love [here](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/), they deserve it! Have a wonderful day, dear reader!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! :')
> 
> [Here is the song for Viktor and Yuuri's free program!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g) Neither the recording nor the song itself belong to me.
> 
> [Alli's](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/) art, as always, can be found [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169856125/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice) and [here](http://nikiforoov.net/post/175169857315/as-long-as-they-have-skated-together-the-ice)! And tons of thanks to [tsunamijenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn) for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All art is used with permission.

The fact that Viktor and Yuuri were ahead going into the free dance didn’t seem to make Yuuri as nervous as it normally did. Viktor would have been a little worried, if he didn’t know that Yuuri had slept well the night before, had eaten well all day, and seemed to have an extra bounce to his step that screamed of self-assuredness.  As they waited their turn to skate, stretching out in the hallway, Viktor finally gathered his thoughts enough to ask why.

“Why aren’t I nervous?” Yuuri repeated, straightening from his split on the floor. Viktor tried not to swoon, and based on Yuuri’s expression he wasn’t sure if he had been successful or not. Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair, light catching on his engagement ring.  Viktor stifled a smug grin.

Yuuri frowned pensively, and then said, “This song we’ve picked, our free dance song… it’s kind of like our lives, don’t you think?”

Viktor paused at that. He had first thought of the song for its message, for the emotions it conveyed and the pure and sweet love it addressed, but going over the lyrics it did seem to rather apply to his and Yuuri’s relationship as well.  “That’s true,” he said thoughtfully, and then smiled. “And then I guess that means the song applies to you, as well.” He stepped closer, cupping Yuuri’s cheek. “You look perfect tonight,” he whispered, and Yuuri blushed.

“I’m not too worried about skating,” he said quietly. “Because I know we’ll be telling our stories. And I know how to do that.”

He tilted his head into Viktor’s palm, regarding Viktor with gentle brown eyes, eyelashes dark with mascara.  Viktor gazed back, utterly enchanted. Yuuri laughed under his breath, his attention flicking to Viktor’s lips before returning to his eyes. “Technically people saw us kiss yesterday,” Viktor said breathlessly. “We don’t have to worry about keeping our relationship a secret anymore.”

Yuuri smiled, and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Viktor. Viktor carefully rested his hands on Yuuri’s waist, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his fiancé’s hair. Yuuri had spent half an hour trying to get his hair to slick back properly, he probably wouldn’t appreciate Viktor messing it up.  

They kissed until someone cleared their throat behind them, and it was with great reluctance that Viktor parted from his beloved to face Yakov. “The team in third place is just finishing,” he said gruffly, giving them a look of fond exasperation. “Are you ready to skate?”

Viktor nodded, and Yuuri was quick to follow. “We’re ready,” he said, and then smiled at Viktor, a little nervous despite his confidence. “Do I look alright?”

Viktor looked his fiancé over. In contrast to their simple short dance costumes, they had gone for something a bit more complicated on the free dance.  Both Yuuri and Viktor wore jumpsuits with sheer arms, glittering in the light and edged with sparkles that shone like stars. Viktor’s costume was a soft, bright pink-purple, while Yuuri’s was closer to deep purple, and Viktor loved them both.

“You look amazing, my darling,” Viktor promised without an ounce of sarcasm in his voice.

Yuuri looked a little skeptical, but gave Viktor a tentative smile. “If I look even half as stunning as you do, I should be fine,” he said a little shyly, and a hot blush crept up Viktor’s cheeks. Yuuri grinned triumphantly, his mission accomplished, and then pecked Viktor on the nose before following Yakov out of the warm up area and towards the ice.  Viktor stood stunned for a moment, blinking rapidly as he tried to process the miracle that was Yuuri, and then quickly followed.

The arena was just as bright and loud as Viktor had expected it to be, filled with people and enough excitement to cut with a knife. Yuuri looked around, his eyes bright, and Viktor followed his gaze. “Come on, Vitya, I want to watch Minami-kun and Satō-chan,” Yuuri said when he caught sight of who was on the ice getting ready to skate.

“You don’t need to get distracted,” Yakov scolded, but Yuuri shook his head.

“I’m not getting distracted,” he promised.

Yakov heaved a sigh. “Vitya-” he started.

Viktor grinned. “I’ll go with him, don’t you worry!” he chirped, and then he and Yuuri hurried to a place where they would be able to best see the ice.

 “That wasn’t what he was going to say, you know,” Yuuri said in amusement as he and Viktor found a good place, leaning against Viktor’s side.

Viktor grinned back. “He wasn’t? Oh, dear, I’ve made a fool of myself now.”

Laughter burbled from Yuuri, and he nudged Viktor’s shoulder with his own. “You’re not a good liar.”

“Maybe I’m not trying to be,” Viktor teased back, and Yuuri snorted. Viktor kissed him, parting only when the music for the team on the ice began.

Yuuri paid rapt attention to Minami and Satō as they skated, gasping and cheering, but Viktor found himself paying more attention to Yuuri. He so loved the way Yuuri’s eyes brightened with excitement about every lift and turn, the way Yuuri gasped when Satō neatly recovered from a near stumble, the way he jumped to his feet and cheered when they finished.  

Viktor loved Yuuri, and he loved Yuuri’s enthusiasm and passion just as deeply.

“My darling, we should go,” Viktor said as Minami and Satō took a lap around the rink, grinning and waving and picking up a few of the toys thrown for them, and slipped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

Yuuri smiled. “Let’s,” he agreed, and led Viktor back to where Yakov waited impatiently, removing their jackets as they went.

“About time,” Yakov grumbled, and Viktor winked.

“We weren’t gone long, Yakov,” he said as he held Yuuri’s hand for balance so Yuuri could remove his skate guards. Yakov just grumbled. Viktor looked up in time to see Minami and Satō leave the ice, Minami stumbling a little when he caught sight of Yuuri.

“Katsuki-san!” Minami called excitedly. “Nikiforov-san! Did we do well?”

Yuuri looked up at the sound of his fan, and then grinned.  “You were beautiful,” he said, and Viktor couldn’t help but agree. What he had watched _had_ been beautiful, absolutely, stunningly gorgeous.  

Minami’s eyes widened, and he covered his grin with both hands.  “Good luck!” he exclaimed with a bow.

Viktor inclined his head, and Yuuri bowed as best he could while still balanced on one foot.  Minami and Satō left to get their scores, and Viktor helped Yuuri to his feet. Yuuri cocked his head as the scores were announced, a thoughtful frown on his lips.  

“That will be difficult to beat,” he said. “They did so well.”

Viktor nodded in agreement, giving Yakov one last reassuring look. Yakov did not look reassured.

“We’re telling out life’s story, our love story,” Viktor repeated, stepping onto the ice and then turning his back to the rink so he could face Yuuri.  

Yuuri stepped forward and took both of Viktor’s hands. Viktor skated backwards, pulling Yuuri with him, and they waved to the crowds of people around them, together.

“We are,” Yuuri said. “And our love is enough.”

“Our love is enough,” Viktor repeated in a whisper. “You’re right.”

Yuuri smiled fondly as they took their positions, a few feet apart on the ice.  “Of course I’m right,” Viktor felt more than heard him reply.

Viktor spread his arms, palms out and fingers pointed down, face raised to the sky. Yuuri took the same position, but one of his arms was curled around him.

The arena fell silent, suffocating, deafening, and Viktor counted his heartbeats in his ears. _One… two… three…_  

The world sharpened as the first words of their song filtered over the crowd, the music soft and gentle at first.  

_I found a love… for me… Darling just dive right in… and follow my lead…_

Yuuri was the first to move, his arms curling around himself before he unfolded, like a gift, like a flower.  

 _Well I found a boy… beautiful and sweet… I never knew you were the someone waiting for me…_  

Viktor was the next to move, a heartbeat after Yuuri, and slid into a slow, tender spiral around Yuuri, the two circling each other as they drew closer.  Their hands touched, and Viktor smiled as Yuuri’s warm, dry fingers traced down the length of his arm before deftly turning, one hand coming to rest on Viktor’s waist while the other firmly gripped Viktor’s hands.  They supported each other like that, Viktor leaning on Yuuri and Yuuri leaning on Viktor, and locked eyes as the music’s volume rose.

_I’m dancing in the dark… with you between my arms… barefoot on the grass… listening to my favorite song…_

Viktor choked back what could have been a laugh or a sob.  He had never been so happy. This, this was what he and his Yuuri had worked for for months, years, decades.  This was everything he and Yuuri had dreamed of, up til now, and they were _going to make it_.  

 _Darling just hold my hand… Be my boy, I’ll be your man… I see my future in your eyes…_  

Viktor closed his eyes, letting Yuuri’s touch and his own memory guide him through the next step sequence, and let himself imagine his future.  Waking up with Yuuri by his side every morning, lazy days spending hours in each other’s company, falling asleep next to the love of his life. That was their future, and Viktor knew that there was nothing in the world he wanted more.  

_Now I know I have met an angel in person… And he looks perfect…_

Yuuri leaned in, singing the last line of the song in Viktor’s ear.  

_You look perfect… tonight…_

Viktor and Yuuri took their final pose, Yuuri cupping Viktor’s face as Viktor held him close, before they leaned in and kissed as the arena around then burst into applause.

* * *

***

Viktor and Yuuri sat at the center of the press conference table, the Japanese team at their left and the Italians at their right.  They rested their clasped hands on the table, and Viktor make extra sure that the cameras trained on them would be able to see the glint of his gold ring, sparkling in the fluorescent light, gold to match the medals around their necks.  There was no mistaking what that meant.

And just before the press conference began, just before the first question was asked, Yuuri kissed Viktor on the mouth in full view of everyone.

***

Yuuri and Viktor entered the banquet hall hand in hand, both alright just slightly tipsy.  While they had been getting changed for the banquet Viktor had inadvertently discovered a bottle of champagne in their hotel refrigerator and they had each toasted each other and their success before coming down to the banquet.  

Viktor decided he rather liked the way that Yuuri’s tie hung around his neck, not quite loose enough to be considered disheveled but not tight enough to look formal and neat either. It was quite attractive.

Yuuri’s friend Phichit was, of course, the first one to spot the both of them when they entered the banquet hall.  Viktor suspected he had been lying in wait, ready for them to arrive, if the speed with which he appeared an latched onto Yuuri was any indication.

“Yuuri! Viktor!” Phichit exclaimed loudly, his phone clutched in one hand as he enveloped Yuuri in a hug. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Yuuri chuckled, hugging his friend back.  When Phichit loosened his stranglehold a bit Yuuri lifted the gold medal against his chest. “Congratulations to you too, Mr. Mens’ Singles Champion.”

To Viktor’s surprise, Phichit blushed. “Thanks,” he replied, and then gave them a critical look. “Are you two already drunk?”

Yuuri smiled gently. “Not drunk,” he replied.

“Just tipsy enough to dance,” Viktor added, resting an elbow on Yuuri’s shoulder.  

Yuuri blushed, shrugging him off before leaning against him. “Dance,” he repeated, and then smiled. “I’d definitely like to dance with you, my love.”

Viktor smiled back, silly and lovesick. “Then let’s dance the night away.” He took Yuuri’s hand, waved a goodbye to Phichit, and then led his fiancé out to the center of the room, where a few couples were already dancing. Yuuri giggled his, cheeks flushed, when Viktor bowed low and kissed the back of his hand.  

“May I have this dance, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri gave him a fond, endeared smile. “I’m not Mr. Katsuki- _Nikiforov_ quite yet,” he pointed out.  

Viktor made a face. “Close enough.  We could elope tonight, if you wanted.”  

Yuuri laughed. “I’d rather not get murdered by my sister,” he replied.  “We’ve been over this, Vitya.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri closer, resting his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.  Yuuri smiled, placing his hand on Viktor’s waist. “I’m leading?”

“Mm, you’ve always been the better dancer,” Viktor murmured, leaning into Yuuri’s touch.  

Yuuri sighed happily, pressing his forehead to Viktor’s. As they drifted closer in their dance, the gold medals around their necks clinked together. “We won,” Yuuri whispered, his eyes dancing as he carefully brought his hand up to touch Viktor’s medal.  

Viktor smiled gently. “We did.” He exhaled slowly, gazing into his loves eyes, and then pulled Yuuri closer.

They swayed in the middle of the dance floor, every proper form for dancing forgotten, and Viktor closed his eyes. “I love you,” he whispered in Yuuri’s ear, Yuuri’s hair tickling his cheek.  “And I’m so glad that the whole world knows it.”

Yuuri clutched at the back of Viktor’s suit jacket, his fingers bunched in the starched fabric. “I’m glad too,” he replied. “And I love you more than they will ever know, my darling.”

Viktor smiled so wide his face hurt, and he buried his face in Yuuri’s neck.  “I know,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

***

“I’m here with the newly married Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov,” the talk show host said, smiling beatifically at Yuuri and Viktor sitting together on the couch under the bright lights.  Viktor smiled back, stroking the back of Yuuri’s hand with one thumb.

“That’s us,” Yuuri said with a slightly nervous laugh.

“First, let me say,” the talk show host said, her smile softening a little, becoming more natural.  “Congratulations on your fifth world championship title!”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a small smile, squeezing Viktor’s fingers. “It was a nice note to go out on.”

The talk show host leaned forward a little, her eyes bright.  “Official statements have said that you’ve decided to retire, including your statement at the press conference after the Grand Prix Finals and at Worlds, but a lot of your fans don’t want to believe it,” she said. “Are you willing to confirm one way or another?”  

Viktor and Yuuri exchanged looks, and then Viktor said, “We are officially retiring, yes.”

“It’s better for both of our health,” Yuuri said, rubbing Viktor’s bad knee absently. “We’ve had an excellent run, and we’re so grateful for the achievements that we’ve already had.  We decided that we wanted to end strong before either of us got seriously injured.”

Viktor placed his other hand on top of Yuuri’s, smiling down at the way Yuuri’s ring reflected the bright stage lights. “My knee has been weak for a while,” he admitted. That technically hadn’t been in the official statement from their manager, but anyone who knew anything about ice dancing could probably tell that Viktor favored one side.  “We decided it would be better to retire before I permanently incapacitated myself,” Viktor added with a chuckle, and Yuuri gave him a smile that was equal parts loving and worried.

“And you didn’t want to find another ice dancing partner, Yuuri?” the talk show host asked, tilting her head slightly.

Yuuri immediately shook his head. “There are so many incredible ice dancers in the world,” he said quietly, and then lifted his and Viktor’s interlocked fingers a little.  “But Viktor is the only one for me.”

“If I may ask,” the talk show host said with a teasing smile, “You and Viktor have denied any romantic relationship for years, but now you’ve gotten married. Will you officially confirm that you’re together?”

Viktor couldn’t hide his grin. Even though he and Yuuri had confirmed their relationship dozens of times, their fans never seemed to tire of asking. He was rather sure that it was something of a running joke by that time.

“Viktor and I are ice dance partners and best friends,” Yuuri said with a straight face, and then broke when Viktor kissed him messily on the cheek, giggling.  “But yes, we’re also in a romantic relationship.  I'm so happy to be married to the love of my life.”

“I’m curious about the story behind that,” the talk show host admitted, an inquisitive smile on her lips. “How long have you two been together? And why did you hide it for so long?”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, his brown eyes open and bright. Viktor gazed back at his life and love, heart swelling.

The talk show host shifted slightly in her chair, and Viktor snapped back to attention. Right. He and Yuuri were on stage in front of a live studio audience, taping for a show that would probably get aired later that night no matter how long he stared into his husband’s eyes.  

“Viktor really is my best friend,” Yuuri said quietly, leaning into Viktor’s side a little but turning his eyes to the talk show host. “As I’m sure a lot of people know, I’m not of Russian heritage.” The talk show host laughed quietly, and Viktor kissed Yuuri on the forehead.

“I actually _was_ born in Russia,” Yuuri explained, his voice a little more confident as he got more and more used to the cameras trained on them. Even after a life in the spotlight, it wasn’t easy for either of them to bare their souls to the world.

Yuuri bit his lip. “My family moved back to Japan when I was a baby, to take care of my grandfather, but when he died when I was… oh, four or five, maybe, we moved back to Russia.  My parents both had jobs there, that were a lot easier for them to work from Russia than from Japan. But I didn’t speak much Russian, having learned to speak while I was living in Japan, and obviously I didn’t really know anyone when we moved back… until Viktor.”

“I remember the day we met,” Viktor said with a dreamy smile. “Yuuri was just the _cutest_.”  Yuuri blushed a little. 

“We met on the ice, if you can believe that,” Viktor said.  “At a local rink. And then when we met against about a year later, we started ice skating together.”  

“So you see, Viktor really is my best friend, someone I’ve known for most of my life,” Yuuri said. “In the beginning, he was the only one who wanted to be friends with the foreign kid with the ice skating obsession and accent.”  

Viktor gave Yuuri a smile. “My darling, your accent was adorable. I love it, just like I love everything about you.”

Yuuri blushed a little harder, and then kissed Viktor quickly before pressing his face against Viktor’s shoulder in embarrassment.  Viktor laughed.

“When did you know that you wanted to be in a relationship?” the talk show host asked, looking like Christmas had come early.

“I had a crush on Yuuri for _years,”_ Viktor said with a wide grin.  “How could I not? He was my best friend, my partner, and, now I know, my soulmate.”  

“I had a crush on Viktor for a while as well,” Yuuri added shyly. “But it took us a while to admit our feelings to each other.  After that we started dating.”

“And why did you decide to hide it?” the talk show host asked.

Yuuri shrugged a little uncomfortably.  

“So much of what we did was already under scrutiny,” Viktor explained, his voice serious despite the small smile still in the corners of his mouth.  “As ice dancers, we have to lay bare our thoughts and emotions on the ice, which can be a lot sometimes. We decided together that we wanted to keep a few emotions for ourselves, just a little.”

“And what made you decide to share your love with the public?” the talk show host asked. “You’ve avoided the topic of your relationship for so long that many of your fans probably believed that it was a secret you would take to the grave.”  

“Yuuri and I are both far from the grave, thank you,” Viktor said a little pointedly, and the talk show host looked a little embarrassed.

Yuuri stroked the back of Viktor’s hand soothingly and said, “We decided that with our last season we finally wanted to show the world our love,” he said, and then added with a laugh.  “And my friend Phichit probably would have slipped up eventually with our wedding photos if we hadn’t come forward.”

Viktor snickered at that prospect.

“Besides,” Yuuri added, giving Viktor a bright, happy, open smile. “We’ve never really been good at hiding either. I think it’s pretty obvious how head over heels we are.”

Viktor couldn’t help himself; he leaned in and gave Yuuri a gentle kiss on the lips, pressing his forehead to his husband’s when they parted.  “I love you _so_ much,” he whispered.  

Yuuri’s eyes widened, a pink flush creeping up his neck, and then he whispered back.  “I think I love you more, Viten’ka.”

Viktor didn’t even care that he and Yuuri were in public, literally under a spotlight.  He kissed his husband again, and then rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri laughed quietly, still blushing.

“When that kind of thing happens, it makes it rather obvious what we are to each other,” he said.  

The talk show host smiled back kindly. “Thank you so much for sharing such a beautiful love story,” she said.

Viktor leaned against Yuuri, letting his husband’s voice wash over him as Yuuri answered the next question, about their post-retirement plans.  

Some things _were_ meant to be. Some things were just indisputable truths of the universe. And Viktor had no doubt in his mind that his love for Yuuri, and Yuuri’s love for him, were two of those indisputable truths.

It was impossible not to fall in love with someone like Katsuki Yuuri. 

And Viktor would gladly fall for the rest of his life if he meant he got to spend it with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fin_  
>   
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I want to thank again my wonderful betas [Ollie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postingpebbles) and [Jenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn)... the story wouldn't be the same without you! And all the thanks in the world to the incredible [Alli](https://nikiforoov.tumblr.com/), whose idea sparked this fic. You were a delight to work with, my friend, and I'm so happy I got the opportunity to write a fic for such beautiful art <3 And lastly, thanks so much to everyone who commented, gave kudos, or simply read- your support means the world to me!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, feel free to comment/talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/)! I hope you have an absolutely wonderful day, dear reader!


End file.
